TO THE LIMIT
by Aya Komiyama
Summary: (A/U K&K S&M) A story of how they test each other's limits and accidentally fell in love ~~::COMPLETE::~~
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
ONE  
  
"Argh.what am I going to do?" Megumi yelled to the room at large as she  
  
fell back onto her bed and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe  
  
this is happening to me.it's like a bad dream coming true!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, how bad could it be? I mean you get to hang out with one of  
  
the most popular guys in school who also happen to be one of the richest! You  
  
know how many girls would kill to be in your place right now?" Kaoru tried to  
  
comfort her cousin but only got a glowering look instead.  
  
  
  
"Yeah not to mention that he's snobby, conceited, spoiled beyond  
  
redemption, pig-headed and the biggest jerk I've ever had the misfortune of  
  
meeting.and don't you dare laugh at me!" Megumi warned as her cousin tried  
  
to hide her smile behind her hands.  
  
  
  
"Well you can't blame anyone for being the smartest girl in school so  
  
naturally our dean would ask you to tutor our Mr. Sagara." Kaoru joked and  
  
had to duck to escape the pillow that came flying at her. "Hey come on, would  
  
it help if I said the dean is an ass for making you help Sanosuke pass his  
  
classes?"  
  
  
  
"No!" Megumi grumbled as she got up from her bed too agitated to stay in  
  
one spot for long.  
  
  
  
"Then I really don't know what to do to make you feel better," Kaoru replied  
  
as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"You could go kill him for me!"  
  
  
  
"As much as I would like to get my hands on Sanosuke 'I'm too good to talk to  
  
anyone but my reflection' Sagara, I'm afraid I would get kicked out of  
  
school. You know the school already said that if I get into another fight this  
  
month they'd expel me so sorry can't help you there." Kaoru reasoned with a  
  
note of regret in her voice.  
  
  
  
Although Megumi and Kaoru are cousins they are as different as night and  
  
day. Megumi is quiet, smart, wears thick glasses and leaves her hair in a  
  
sever bun while Kaoru from all outward appearances looks like a guy who's  
  
has been malnourished all his life, is outspoken, and has gotten into as many  
  
fights as she's gotten F's which is probably the only letter grade she's known  
  
all her life.  
  
  
  
It's not that Kaoru is stupid because between the two of them she is  
  
actually the smarter one but she refuses to do work that she thinks are  
  
useless and a waste of time. Instead she spends it doing the one thing she'd  
  
always loved kicking the asses out of people she doesn't like.  
  
  
  
"Why does it have to be Sanosuke? Why?" Megumi whined making Kaoru feel  
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"I'd thought you'd be excited to be offered such a job!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"I mean, let's say you help out Sanosuke and he ends up not only passing but  
  
getting all A's in his classes, won't that make feel good about yourself?"  
  
"I guess so," Megumi said uncertainly. It would be cool if she was the one  
  
who could get Sanosuke to finally do well in school but still the thought of  
  
being cooped up in the library with him for at least a couple of hours a day  
  
as he goes on and on about how great he is, is enough to make her want to  
  
strangle him rather than tutor him.  
  
  
  
"Well there's no point in yelling and hollering in your room, that won't change  
  
anything! All you're doing is making me go deaf." Kaoru complained then had  
  
to run out the room as Kaoru attacked her with more pillows.  
  
  
  
  
  
At Sanosuke's mansion.  
  
  
  
"Damn! What the hell is my shishou paying the school for if they're going to  
  
force me to stare at some ugly girl for a couple of hours a day!" Sanosuke  
  
yelled at his best friend since elementary school, Kenshin.  
  
  
  
"They're only trying to help you. I mean this is only your second year of School  
  
and already you're failing practically all your courses!" Kenshin said  
  
absentmindedly as he watched the wrestling on TV.  
  
  
  
"Well the least they could do is find me someone good looking who I could at  
  
least stare at since I won't be looking at my textbook anyway. But that  
  
f**cked up school decided to stick me with Megumi instead, the living replica  
  
of Pippy Longstocking. Man, what the hell am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
"She's not all that bad!" Kenshin tried to find things about her that might  
  
appeal to Sano but knew that it was hopeless. Sano preferred girls who were  
  
tall, has an hourglass figure, the face of an angel and the IQ of a bird. He  
  
finds girls who are too smart are extremely manipulative and cunning making  
  
them skillful gold diggers. So he'd always liked girls who are not too bright  
  
being too dumb to try to pull anything off and making him look like a fool.  
  
Megumi has been the only girl that Kenshin had ever met that is completely  
  
one hundred percent opposite to everything that Sano finds attractive in a  
  
girl. She is small, extremely plain to look at and has an IQ that would make  
  
Albert Einstein blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding me? Are we talking about the same Megumi, the one with  
  
the eyeglasses that are as thick as the school's textbooks? The one that  
  
always have a frown on her face like someone in her family died or  
  
something? Man I think you need your eyes checked." Sano yelled frustrated  
  
with the situation.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay I got your point! But there's nothing you can do about it now can  
  
you? So why don't we just forget about this for a while and go out?" Kenshin  
  
suggested suddenly feeling restless.  
  
  
  
"Fine, oh but we have to pass by the flower shop." Sano said as they made  
  
their way downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"There's this new girl I just met yesterday. I've decided she gets to be my  
  
next girl-friend." Sano said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"What about Wendy? I thought you guys were going out?"  
  
  
  
"Like you said, we were going out.I'm getting tired of her."  
  
"You've only been dating for two weeks! You're bored already? What makes  
  
you think that this new girl would be interested in you anyway?" Kenshin  
  
asked angrily as he looked at Sano. Even though he and Sano are best  
  
friends sometimes he gets pissed at the way Sano thinks so highly of  
  
himself.  
  
  
  
"I KNOW she would be interested because we're talking about me here.  
  
Haven't I gotten any girl I've always wanted?" Sano snickered and got a  
  
glowering look from Kenshin. "What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man, one of these days I swear some girl is going break your heart and I'd  
  
be lying if I say that you don't deserve it!"  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what's up with you anyway? Like as if you haven't broken a few hearts  
  
yourself!" Sano said indignantly. He has to admit that he is a player but  
  
Kenshin is just as bad as he is considering he is also one of the most popular  
  
guys in school too. Kenshin has been the only guy in School who could match  
  
Sano's good looks, wealth and popularity so he was glad that they were best  
  
friends or else he would have a hell of a time beating the crap out of him.  
  
"Just forget it, come on let's go," Kenshin muttered as he made his way  
  
towards his car. "Are you coming with me or driving in your own?"  
  
  
  
"Actually I just bought myself a new car and I want to test it out today!"  
  
Sano bragged opening his garage.  
  
  
  
"Man, I would get a new car too but I've ran out of space at my place!"  
  
Kenshin complained as he followed Sano to look at his new car.  
  
  
  
Reply if You like  
  
~Aya~ 


	2. TWO

hey here's the next chpt...hope you guys like it...  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
TWO  
  
"Man, this car is nice," Kenshin complimented admiringly at the interior of  
  
the new silver Porsche. "You've got to lend it to me sometimes."  
  
  
  
"Sure, but not on the weekends," Sano replied as he looked ahead of him.  
  
  
  
"Hey have you been listening to that new J-pop group?" Sano asked as he  
  
looked at the scenery flying by him.  
  
  
  
"Which group?"  
  
  
  
"Siam Shade, heard they are getting really popular.getting a lot of  
  
attention."  
  
  
  
"Oh that one, I haven't had a chance to are they any good?" Kenshin asked as  
  
he turned the corner.  
  
  
  
"Actually-."  
  
  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a car flew out and hit Sano's car sideways.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Sano's cursed when the shock finally began to fade away. He angrily  
  
got out of his car and slammed his door behind him wanting to beat up  
  
whoever had been driving so careless.  
  
  
  
Kenshin got out of the car and followed close behind, also angry that the  
  
other driver could have killed them all.  
  
  
  
"What the fu.what the hell are you doing here?" Sano suddenly demanded  
  
when he saw that the person who had hit him was Megumi, the one person he  
  
didn't want to see.  
  
  
  
Megumi got out from the front passenger's side of the car and felt like  
  
screaming her head off when she saw that it was Sano. "Of all the  
  
insufferable people I have to meet why does it have to be you?" She yelled  
  
throwing daggers at Sano with her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ha, the feeling's mutual!" Sano shot back. "Don't you ever look where you're  
  
going?" He was too absorbed in giving Megumi a piece of his mind that he  
  
didn't see Kaoru coming out of the driver's side of the car silently.  
  
  
  
"Apparently the one who needs to get their eyes checked is you, not me!"  
  
Megumi shouted back.  
  
  
  
"You should talk, at least I'm not the one wearing the glasses that are so  
  
thick people could only come within five meters of me!" Sano taunted causing  
  
Megumi's face to turn a dark shade of pink.  
  
  
  
"You are so snob."  
  
  
  
"You are such a gee."  
  
  
  
"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Kenshin and Kaoru suddenly yelled out at the same  
  
time, interrupting Sano and Megumi's little verbal quarrel.  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru then turned to Sano before saying, "Come on, let's  
  
just go."  
  
  
  
"You think you can get away that easily?" Megumi asked and was going to  
  
take a step towards Sano but Kaoru quickly held her back.  
  
  
  
"Megu-."  
  
  
  
"No, let me handle this," Megumi whispered furiously all the while giving Sano  
  
dirty looks.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the one who bumped into us," Sano  
  
stated incredulously looking at Megumi like as if she was from another  
  
planet.  
  
  
  
"Ha! Do you really think we're that stupid?" Megumi had been snoozing when  
  
the accident took place but she knew that Sano's was at fault and as always  
  
was trying to get out of trouble by blaming it on other people, so typical of  
  
his arrogant self.  
  
  
  
"Meg-."  
  
  
  
"I said let me handle it," Megumi told Kaoru again without looking at her.  
  
  
  
"If you were a guy, I'd punch you out right now!" Sano bellowed feeling a  
  
headache was coming on.  
  
  
  
"As if being a girl had ever stopped you before!" Megumi said daringly with  
  
her chin tilted upwards.  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" Kenshin scared that Sano might really slap Megumi  
  
quickly pulled him back and gave him a warning look.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go.the damage is not that bad we can fix it later." Kenshin  
  
tried to comfort him but Sano didn't seem to hear.  
  
  
  
After a while of intense silence Sano suddenly broke free of Kenshin's grasp  
  
and walked slowly up to Megumi. "You know what? Kenshin's right that bump  
  
is nothing that I can't afford. But I can't say the same for your pathetic  
  
little car. Here, this should be enough to get you an even nicer car. In the  
  
end it's what you wanted right, my money? Well here it is and it's all yours,"  
  
Sano said politely worrying Kenshin even more. Then suddenly he threw the  
  
money on the ground at Megumi's feet with a leer on his face and went back  
  
to his car. Kenshin not knowing what to do followed Sano and they quickly  
  
left the scene with the screech of the tires.  
  
  
  
Megumi just stood there her mouth hanging open not believing what had just  
  
happened. Then without warning she shrieked and kicked the money away.  
  
  
  
"I HATE HIM.AND I'D RATHER DIE THEN EVER HELP HIM PASS EVEN  
  
ONE STUPID CLASS!!!!!" she yelled and breathing hard not being able to get  
  
rid of all her anger.  
  
  
  
Kaoru just leaned against her car staring calmly at Megumi and waited until  
  
her little burst to temper died down. After a few minutes and Megumi finally  
  
caught her breath again Kaoru said, "Just to let you know, that accident was  
  
my fault."  
  
  
  
Megumi slowly looked at her cousin and for once in her life wanted to try out  
  
Kaaru's fighting skills herself. "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled  
  
as her anger started bubbling up again.  
  
  
  
"You didn't let me! Every time I tried to tell you, you kept saying that you  
  
could handle it.I overlooked a stop sign, we were the ones who were  
  
supposed to be paying the money not him. It's no wonder he thought we were  
  
gold diggers and did that, if I were in his shoes I'd probably do the same  
  
thing." With that she quietly went back into her car and waited patiently for  
  
Megumi to get over the shock and get in too.  
  
When Megumi finally settled herself back into her seat she asked quietly,  
  
"Was I really that mean?"  
  
  
  
"No, just a bitch," Kaoru said bluntly and quickly drove off not bothering to  
  
dispel the embarrassed silence that fell over them.  
  
Megumi looked out the window and wanted to cry. She had never made such a  
  
fool of herself before accusing someone of something they didn't do and for  
  
the first time, she faced a problem she didn't know how to solve.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kenshin felt like he had to say something but the look on Sano's face  
  
stopped the words in his throat.  
  
  
  
"Now I know why I don't date smart girls," Sano said cynically as he pushed  
  
down hard on the pedal, wanting to lose his anger through the car.  
  
"Come on, I don't think she realized that it was their fault!" Kenshin tried to  
  
say and nearly went right through his window as Sano made a sharp turn at  
  
his words.  
  
"Didn't realize.she is supposed to be one of the smartest people in school and  
  
yet she didn't realize it was HER FAULT?" Sano tried to keep his voice calm  
  
but failed miserably.  
  
  
  
"But you still shouldn't have thrown the money at her like that," Kenshin  
  
criticized.  
  
"Haha." Sano laughed mirthlessly; "well in the end that's all she wanted and  
  
I'd be a fool if I just handed it over to her that easily!"  
  
Kenshin sighed heavily and looked out the window at the blurred scenery  
  
that were flying by them not wanting to say anymore. How could he condemn  
  
Sano for his actions when he'd probably do the exact same thing as him if  
  
being placed in the same situation! So he kept his mouth shut and closed his  
  
eyes letting Sano risk their lives with his speeding.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	3. THREE

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
THREE  
  
Kenshin walked out of his class and made his way down the hall towards his locker.  
  
Once again, Sano has skipped his morning classes most likely still in bed trying to  
  
catch up with some much needed sleep. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he  
  
saw the guy Megumi was with yesterday waiting for him by his locker. Not wanting  
  
to talk to him, he nodded curtly at the guy then completely ignored him as he  
  
opened his locker.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked Kenshin up and down with a frown on her face. She'd thought that  
  
he'd be better than Sano in manners but as always she was wrong when it came to  
  
judging characters. Deciding not to prolong the inevitable, she coughed hoping to  
  
catch his attention. When he finally looked at her rather hesitantly, she said, "You  
  
are Kenshin right?" And had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter when he  
  
almost fell on his ass and drop all his books.  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL?" he yelled as he held onto his locker door to keep from falling  
  
causing several people close by to look their way.  
  
  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes and asked quietly, "What did you think I was?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin coughed hoping to hide his shock and embarrassment, it wasn't every day  
  
that he'd mistake a girl for a guy and now that he'd found himself in such a  
  
situation has no idea how to go about it. He rubbed the back of his neck with his  
  
hand and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry I." He couldn't finish his sentence  
  
instead moving his hand up and down in front of her to show her what he meant  
  
instead.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked down at herself and felt her cheeks burn up. It was true she wasn't  
  
dressed like any other sane girl in school but it was still awkward to have someone  
  
think she was a guy. Today she actually had on one of her more feminine outfits, an  
  
overly big pair of cargos, with white running shoes, and a baby blue polo shirt with  
  
a NY cap where she stuffs all her long hair in to top it off. It's not everyday that  
  
she wears a baby blue shirt so she figured that guys should be able to tell what  
  
sex she was. To hide her humiliation, she gave full reign to her anger and hollered,  
  
"Didn't you realize I was a girl yesterday when I was talking?"  
  
  
  
"You were talking so quietly I couldn't hear anything you were saying and anyway  
  
with Sano and Megumi making such racket I have to be thankful I can still hear at  
  
all!" Kenshin defended himself.  
  
  
  
When Kaoru was going to say something back but a girl shyly walked up to them and  
  
looked admiringly at Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as if in a quick prayer then turned to  
  
the girl with an irritated expression. "Tae, I already told you I'll call you later.I  
  
even wrote it down in my day planner so I won't forget, can you leave me alone for  
  
even a little while?"  
  
  
  
The girl, Tae looked like she was about to cry but managed a nod and a forced smile  
  
before quickly running off like she was in a big hurry.  
  
  
  
Kaoru stared at her retreating back before turning around with a disdainful look on  
  
her face. "Now I know why you and Sano are such good friends." She commented  
  
dryly.  
  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
"If a guy ever dare say that to my face, I'd kick his ass!" She declared hotly  
  
wanting to do exactly that to Kenshin for being such a bastard.  
  
"Hahaha.you.hahaha.kick a guy's ass? Hahaha." Kenshin choked out with a hoot  
  
of laughter.  
  
  
  
Kaoru gave him a pretty smile making Kenshin laugh even harder. "How silly of me to  
  
think I can beat a guy up huh?" She said sweetly.  
  
  
  
Kenshin was about to agree when suddenly she punched him right in the stomach  
  
making him drop to his knees. He sucked in his breath at the pain and clutched his  
  
stomach.  
  
  
  
As he leaned against the locker trying to catch his breath, Kaoru kneeled down  
  
beside him with a smile on her face. She reached into her cargo pocket and took  
  
out a check and handed it to him. He looked at it suspiciously then at her face with  
  
a questioning look.  
  
  
  
"It's for the accident yesterday," Kaoru explained, "I know it was my fault but my  
  
cousin wouldn't let me talk. We are not gold diggers you know!" She exclaimed  
  
indignantly when she saw the surprise on his face. "Megumi was sleeping yesterday  
  
when I got into the accident and when she realized who you guys were.well she  
  
just came to a wrong conclusion. We may not be rich but we won't take money that  
  
doesn't right belong to us." When Kenshin still made no move to take the check, she  
  
grabbed his hand and placed the check in it, then stood up and left.  
  
  
  
Kenshin stared at Kaoru as she walked away then at the check as if he still couldn't  
  
believe that it was really happening. Then he slowly got up and started putting his  
  
books away as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I guess all of us came to the wrong conclusion yesterday," Kenshin had just  
  
finished telling Sano what he'd found out from Megumi's friend with his shock from  
  
learning that she was a girl. He carefully left out the part when she had almost  
  
knocked him out knowing that Sano would laugh and taunt him about it for the rest  
  
of his life.  
  
  
  
"Just because that man/woman said that they aren't gold diggers, would  
  
automatically mean that they aren't? I don't believe it.who knows maybe this is  
  
some sort of scheme they've made up to try to get closer to us so they could get  
  
more money from us." Sano said sardonically as he took a sip from his can of beer.  
  
  
  
"Hey don't call her a man/woman.yeah so what if she dresses like a guy, a lot of  
  
girls do that nowadays," Kenshin snapped catching Sano off guard.  
  
  
  
"I was just kidding, don't have to bite my head off." Understanding suddenly  
  
dawned on Sano making him laugh, "Oh, so that's it"  
  
  
  
"What is?"  
  
  
  
"You're interested in her aren't you?" Sano teased, "But you know what?  
  
Considering how closely she looks like a guy, are you sure you're interested in her  
  
and not in." Sano let his sentence trail and had to quickly duck when Kenshin tried  
  
to punch him in the face.  
  
  
  
"I don't even know why the hell I'm friends with a bastard like you!" Kenshin  
  
exploded as he turned to leave, pissed off that Sano could even joke about  
  
something like that.  
  
  
  
"That's easy enough, because you're as much of as a bastard as I am," Sano replied  
  
calmly as he turned back to stare out at the beautiful scene of his backyard  
  
garden.  
  
  
  
"So what are you going to do tomorrow when you see Megumi?" Kenshin voice called  
  
out from behind with a hint of a smile in it.  
  
  
  
"Do you have to remind me?" Sano groaned as he made his way over to the couch  
  
and sat down, leaning his head back against the headrest. "No matter what you  
  
have to come with me tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because I'm scared if I'm left alone with her, I might hit a girl for the first time  
  
in my life. As much as she deserves to be slapped, she's still a girl." Sano said with  
  
some regret.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't that be enough to restrain you?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe but knowing her and the way she could so easily piss me off, she'd probably  
  
get me mad enough to close my eyes, pretend she's a guy and just punch her out  
  
cold. Don't laugh because I'm being completely serious here," Sano warned when he  
  
saw a gleam of humor in Kenshin's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Okay fine, but I'm not going to stay for long.I have better things to do than baby  
  
sit the two of you." Kenshin finally agreed as he took another drink from his beer.  
  
* *  
  
"Kaoru, you have to come with me tomorrow!" Megumi insisted for the thousandth  
  
time that night but Kaoru just shook her head trying to sleep. Megumi had decided  
  
to sleep over at her house that night and being the good cousin that she was, Kaoru  
  
had happily agreed. Now she wished she didn't like Megumi so much so she could  
  
kick her out of the house for keeping her up.  
  
  
  
"Come on why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because one, I'm not your babysitter and two I don't like that Sano guy any better  
  
than you do." Kaoru explained with a big yarn, hoping Megumi would get the  
  
message.  
  
  
  
"What happens if he suddenly goes mad and decides to kill me huh? How will that  
  
be on your conscience knowing that you could have prevented my death if only you'd  
  
been there!" Megumi argued desperately.  
  
  
  
Kaoru, her patience coming to an end, sat up in bed and glared down at her cousin  
  
who was sleeping on the floor in her sleeping bag. "If that ever happens, not that I  
  
think it would, I will personally go kill him to avenge your death. There, does that  
  
make you feel better? Now we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and even  
  
though you always seem to be full of energy, I'm not. So I'd appreciate it if you go  
  
to sleep and if you can't then just lay there because I need mine."  
  
  
  
When no more sound came from the floor, Kaoru sighed with relief and closed her  
  
eyes. "If it matters that much to you then I'll come but I won't stay long and you  
  
can't make me. Is that a deal?"  
  
  
  
"Thanks Kaoru knew I could count on you." Megumi said happily. Ever since the car  
  
accident yesterday, she'd dreaded tomorrow when she'd have to tutor Sano. The  
  
thought of being alone with him didn't really scare her but she was still ashamed  
  
and embarrassed about what had happened and it wouldn't do to have him find out  
  
and take advantage of the situation. With Kaoru there, it'll be harder for him to do  
  
that and easier for her to face him. Another part of her knew that if she was  
  
forced to stay alone with him for too long, she'd soon forget her embarrassment  
  
and kill him instead for being the jerk that he is and if Kaoru's there, she could  
  
hold her back if that ever happens.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	4. FOUR

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Four  
  
"He brought Kenshin along? What, did he think he needed protection from me or  
  
something?" Megumi hissed to Kaoru as they made their way towards where Sano  
  
and Kenshin were sitting. "I guess brainy girls do intimidate him huh?" She scorned  
  
as she gave Sano an evil look.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she brought that gu.girl with her! If she thinks that she can beat  
  
me into being a good student, then she can keep dreaming," Sano whispered  
  
furiously to Kenshin who only cocked his eyebrow then laughed at Sano's sour  
  
expression.  
  
  
  
"I swear you guys are in school but act like you're in kindergarten or something."  
  
Kenshin said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
When they'd came close enough, Megumi and Kaoru stood in front of Sano and  
  
Kenshin, a tense silence filling the large school library.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to start your lesson?" Megumi asked Sano professionally.  
  
  
  
He stood up, clicked his dress shoes together and said, "Yes sir! I mean ma'am!"  
  
making Kenshin laugh hysterically. Even Kaoru had to cover her mouth to keep her  
  
own laughter in scared that Megumi will get mad with her.  
  
  
  
Megumi glared at Sano then lifted her chin and walked to the other side of the  
  
table to sit opposite him.  
  
  
  
"Well since you guys seem to be hitting it off so fabulously, I think I'm going to go  
  
now and leave you two love birds here to play," Kenshin joked and got dark looks  
  
from Sano and Megumi.  
  
  
  
"You said-."  
  
  
  
"I said I'll only stay a while and I did." Kenshin interjected and quickly heads for  
  
the door.  
  
  
  
"Actually I have to go too," Kaoru chimed in seeing her chance to escape.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I have to go," and before Megumi could persuade her to stay she bolted  
  
right out the door without looking back.  
  
  
  
Megumi felt like her cousin had betrayed her but decided to deal with her later.  
  
She turned back to look at Sano and almost sneered at him but quickly masked  
  
herself before she could.  
  
  
  
"I guess we can start on your English," she commented as she took out her binder.  
  
"Take out a piece of paper and pencil," she ordered sounding like Sano's elementary  
  
school teacher.  
  
  
  
"Don't have one," he said unconcernedly as he placed an arm behind the back of his  
  
chair and drummed his finger on the table.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because my mom didn't buy my school supplies yet." Sano replied sarcastically and  
  
Megumi had to control herself before she really scratched out his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Very well, I have some with me anyway," Megumi, muttered between tight lips.  
  
"Here, now I'm going to read out several words to you and I want you to spell them  
  
out for me."  
  
  
  
"Honey, as much as I would like to sit here and play little spelling bee games with  
  
you and pretend I'm 10 again, I've got better things to do." Sano said silkily his  
  
eyes cold as ice.  
  
  
  
"I'm not playing any games and I'm not pretending that you're 10!"  
  
  
  
"Could have fooled me," Sano returned just as quickly.  
  
  
  
"I ONLY." Realizing he was getting the better of her, Megumi forced her voice to  
  
sound neutral, "I only want to see how good your spelling skills are then go on from  
  
there," She explained.  
  
  
  
Sano just sat there studying her when suddenly he gave her a bright smile making  
  
her heart skip a beat for a minute. "Fine then, I guess you're the teacher," he said  
  
good-naturedly making her wary.  
  
  
  
"Okay, the first word is schizophrenic."  
  
  
  
"Schi.what? Is that even a real word? Let me see that," Sano demanded as he  
  
tried to pull the binder from Megumi's grasp.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're trying to cheat and we haven't even started yet!" Megumi  
  
accused knowing that her opinion of him wasn't wrong.  
  
  
  
"Fine, let's continue then," Sano snarled and looked down at his sheet of paper  
  
again.  
  
  
  
"Schizophrenic, tutelage, amanuensis."  
  
  
  
After about the tenth word, Megumi decided that it was enough and turned to  
  
Sano who after a while leaned back in his chair again with a smug little smile on his  
  
face.  
  
  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
  
  
"Here you go, all ten words." Sano said as he handed over the paper to Megumi.  
  
  
  
She gave him a distrustful look, which he returned with a sweet smile of his own.  
  
She quickly looked down at the paper to avoid staring at him because as much as  
  
she hated him, she was still just a girl and he was a very attractive guy.  
  
  
  
When she looked at him again, she felt like slapping him across the face. "What is  
  
the meaning of this?"  
  
  
  
Sano shrugged his shoulders, his smile getting bigger by the second. "I didn't know  
  
what the hell you were reading to me so I decided to come up with my own list of  
  
words.ten girls who I've dated that reminded me of you, all having the same  
  
quality that I ended up dumping them for." When he saw Megumi's face light up a  
  
bright red he couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and laughed out loud.  
  
  
  
Megumi tried to tell herself to calm down, that he wanted her to get mad, he  
  
wanted her to feel humiliated but it didn't work. "Y-YOU." She was so angry that  
  
she couldn't even form the words she wanted to say to him so settled for glaring at  
  
him instead.  
  
  
  
"Well it seems like I have no more need to stay here and study for today so I  
  
guess I'll see you later, ma'am." Sano yelled out like as if he was in the army clicking  
  
his shoes together again.  
  
  
  
He turned around and took a few steps when he heard the crunching of paper  
  
behind him and ducked just as the paper ball flew by him.and hit the dean right in  
  
the forehead.  
  
  
  
"WHO THREW THAT BALL?" The dean yelled staring at the two occupants in the  
  
room.  
  
  
  
Megumi felt her heart had leaped to her throat and suddenly her knees wouldn't  
  
support her anymore.  
  
Thanks for your replies  
  
~Aya~ 


	5. FIVE

I hope you like my fic so far...Thanx to all for reading! !Here r the next chpt.  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
FIVE  
  
  
  
"Oops, sorry," Sano suddenly called out looking at the dean with defiance in his  
  
eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh, oh it's you Mr. Sagara. I'm sure it was just a small misunderstanding. Megumi  
  
are you helping Mr. Sagara here?" He asked more sternly when he turned to face  
  
her.  
  
  
  
She was still reeling from the shock of first hitting the dean then having Sano  
  
take the blame for her that all she could do was open and close her mouth like a  
  
fish out of sea.  
  
  
  
"Yes, she's been a big help." Sano answered for her when he realized she wouldn't  
  
be talking any time soon.  
  
  
  
"That's wonderful, keep up the good work Megumi," the dean said before leaving  
  
the library again.  
  
  
  
Megumi waited until the door closed behind the dean before looking at Sano and  
  
said in amazement, "I can't believe you actually did that!"  
  
  
  
"No sweat, if I brought a gun to school and started shooting everyone with it, he'd  
  
probably say the same thing. All you need in this world is money and power and you  
  
can have everything and do anything." Sano responded with a shrug of his  
  
shoulders. "But before you could thank me I just want to let you know that I never  
  
do anything without a reason."  
  
  
  
"And what is the reason for helping me out just now?" Megumi asked instead of the  
  
thank you that was at the tip of her tongue. Somehow the sparkle in his eyes made  
  
her feel uneasy making her wish she had been able to control her temper a minute  
  
ago.  
  
  
  
"Well for one thing, I'm getting bored of this whole tutoring thing. Like I said, I  
  
have better things to do with my time so for today the lesson's over. And.there's  
  
this essay paper due tomorrow and I'm not really in a mood to do it and considering  
  
how smart you seem to be with words, you can 'help' me with it. I'll expect it  
  
tomorrow in my locker, no.448." Sano finished off with another one of his famous  
  
smiles. Sano haven't felt this good blackmailing someone before and wanted to  
  
relish every moment of it.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going to do your work for you?" Megumi yelled  
  
furiously.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what Mr. A*s kisser would do if I were to tell him that I wasn't the one  
  
who threw the paper ball at him after all," Sano wondered out loud as he flicked his  
  
finger across his chin repeatedly as if in deep contemplation.  
  
  
  
"Then he would know that you'd lied to him in the first place," Megumi threatened  
  
hoping that it might cause him to back down.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think he'd care if I lied or not? That man practically kisses the  
  
ground my dad walks on and considering how livid he was I don't think he'd mind at  
  
all having someone to vent his anger on." Sano speculated and Megumi knew that he  
  
was right; the dean probably would be filled with glee to have someone to punish  
  
for his little embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"What is the topic on?" Megumi asked feeling a little defeated, he may have won  
  
the battle this time but he hasn't won the war yet.  
  
  
  
"The topic of your own choice, I would like it to be on supermodels of the past and  
  
present and possibly the future and I want to have it after lunch since I'm never  
  
here in the mornings anyway." And with that Sano walked off with a swagger in his  
  
movements making Megumi want to run up behind him and kick his a*s as hard as  
  
she can.  
  
  
  
"One of these days, I swear I'll get you back," she vowed passionately as she  
  
slammed her books into her bag.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kaoru ran quickly down the now empty hallway and out the door afraid that Megumi  
  
might actually try to catch her and pull her back to the library. As she made her  
  
way across the parking lot she didn't look where she was going.  
  
  
  
HONK! The blare of the car horn made her yelp and jump as she turned towards  
  
the sound. Her breathing came out harsh and shallow as she tried to calm her fast  
  
beating heart.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Kaoru screamed as she walked up to the  
  
car and kicked it in anger.  
  
  
  
Kenshin got out of his sports car, a metallic blue Jaguar and slammed the door.  
  
"Unless you can afford to fix my car I'd suggest you stop that," Kenshin said icily  
  
as he leaned against his car and folded his arms across his chest with a bland face.  
  
  
  
"You could have killed me!" Kaoru shot back, her brush with death still shaking her  
  
up inside.  
  
  
  
"No, you could have killed yourself, haven't your mother ever taught you to look  
  
both ways before crossing the street?" Kenshin returned just as easily. "And now  
  
if you don't mind, I have to go so get out of my way."  
  
  
  
"I thought you were different from your friend Sano but I guess I was wrong."  
  
  
  
"If your opinion really mattered to me, trust me right now my heart would be  
  
bleeding." Kenshin answered sarcastically placing one hand over his heart to  
  
empathize his meaning. "But since it doesn't, please move out of the way. The last  
  
time you've punched me I've overlooked it because you are after all a girl, but don't  
  
take my courtesy for granted."  
  
  
  
Kaoru stared after him as he got back into the car and never felt like slapping  
  
someone so much before. She had to control her anger as she moved to one side so  
  
he could get through trying her best not to shriek in outrage.  
  
  
  
When Kenshin finally drove off, she clenched and unclenched her hands and swore  
  
that she'd kick his ass one way or another. Knowing that she could probably beat  
  
him up to a pulp pretty easily, her mood lifted somewhat as she made her way home  
  
thinking of different ways she could hurt him.  
  
  
  
Kenshin wanted to slap Kaoru for being such a b****h. He can't believe that she  
  
hasn't even bothered to apologize for scaring the living hell out of him by walking in  
  
front of his car like that but turned around and kicked his car instead. He wouldn't  
  
have cared if she'd burned his other cars but this one was different, his mom had  
  
given it to him before she left and didn't return. He quickly blocked it out of his  
  
mind and turned the music on full blast letting the sound flow over him as he made  
  
his way towards his dad's company.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	6. SIX

I go not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
SIX  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you? You haven't said much tonight," Sano commented as he  
  
handed Kenshin a glass of wine that he'd just bought and wanted Kenshin to try it  
  
out with him.  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Kenshin replied as he drank all the wine in one gulp without savoring the  
  
taste.  
  
  
  
"That wine costs a fortune so I'd appreciate it if you drink it more slowly," Sano  
  
told him as he refilled Kenshin's glass again.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Kenshin muttered and took another sip of the wine, "hmm, this is good,  
  
where'd you get it?"  
  
  
  
"I asked my dad's friend to buy it for me, it just came in yesterday."  
  
  
  
"Man your dad spoils you rotten doesn't he?" Kenshin joked and got shoved from  
  
Sano as they started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh right, like your dad doesn't dote on you either."Sano said then more seriously,  
  
  
  
"What's wrong anyway?"  
  
  
  
"I was just thinking about my mom," Kenshin answered quietly as he took another  
  
sip from his wine and walked over to the living room couch to sit.  
  
  
  
Sano gave Kenshin a confused look but didn't press on. There were very few  
  
subjects that Kenshin and Sano can't talk about but his mom was definitely off  
  
limits. Even though his mom left him two years ago, Kenshin still couldn't get over  
  
the pain and never discussed it. One time Sano wanting to know how Kenshin felt  
  
tried to pressure him into talking and ended up getting into a fist fight with him  
  
instead causing a rift between them that lasted for a couple of months.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What made you think of her?" Sano asked casually then knew that Kenshin wasn't  
  
going to answer when his face suddenly closed up.  
  
  
  
"So how did that tutoring thing go for you?"  
  
  
  
"Actually it went better than I thought!" Sano said happily making Kenshn narrow  
  
his eyes.  
  
  
  
"You're too happy, what happened?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I just found a way to blackmail Ms. Perfect!"  
  
  
  
"I don't even want to know how you did that," Kenshin replied before Sano could go  
  
into detail and bore him to death.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't go to that tutoring thing tomorrow think you can help me?" Sano  
  
asked as he refilled his own glass.  
  
"Got a date with that girl I've been telling you about. Her name's Keiko by the way  
  
and I've finally convinced her to go out with me." Sano remarked as he leaned back  
  
in his chair.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I won't be at school tomorrow so can't help you there." Kenshin replied.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"My dad wants me to go on some business trip with him or something."  
  
  
  
"Man, I just went last week and trust me on this, bring some kind of amusement  
  
with you because that's all you're going to have to save your sanity." Sano  
  
exaggerated.  
  
  
  
"It's that bad?"  
  
  
  
"Worse!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin laughed and took another sip from the wine thinking about what he could  
  
bring with him.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I hate Sano!" Megumi shouted as loud as she can into the night.  
  
  
  
"I hate Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted afterwards. When they both felt a little bit  
  
better they headed back into Kaoru's car.  
  
  
  
"Why do you hate Kenshin? Thought you had nothing against him?" Megumi asked as  
  
they headed home. Kaoru had come over to her house that night and asked if she'd  
  
like to go driving around with her. They ended up going to the cliff overlooking  
  
their town that they've gone to as kids and shouted out their frustrations to the  
  
wind.  
  
  
  
"Until today I didn't." Kaoru replied as she eased her way down the steep hill.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
"He was being the rich snobby ass that he is. He almost ran me over today then had  
  
the nerve to act like as if I was the one who was at fault. I swear I wanted to just  
  
pull him out of his car and give him a good beating." Kaoru growled with resentment.  
  
  
  
"What did you expect, him to say sorry? Don't forget he and Sano are friends;  
  
they are peas from the same pod." Megumi reminded her cousin.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, how did your tutoring thing go?"  
  
  
  
"Don't even ask!" Megumi groaned thinking about the essay she still has to write for  
  
Sano. What the hell does she know about models?  
  
  
  
"Was he that bad?"  
  
  
  
"He blackmailed me, how's that for bad?"  
  
  
  
"With what?"  
  
  
  
"He got me mad so I threw a paper ball at him but it hit Mr. Takahashi instead and  
  
he took the blame. But then he threatened to tell Mr. Takahashi that it was  
  
actually me who threw it if I didn't do his work for him." Megumi told her cousin  
  
despairingly hating Sano the more she talked about the injustice done to her.  
  
  
  
"Isn't it so weird how me and you hate Sano and Kenshin? It's like they owe us in  
  
the past life or something!" Kaoru wondered out loud and got a distasteful look  
  
from Megumi.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you believe in reincarnation!" Megumi exclaimed exasperated.  
  
  
  
"It's fun, I mean imagine if there is such thing as reincarnation, my past life could  
  
have been a princess or something."  
  
  
  
"Or maybe you were a boy who died too soon so now this life even though you're a  
  
girl, you're determined to live out the life of the boy that you never got a chance  
  
experience." Megumi put in and got a not to pleasant punch from Kaoru. "Ow! Just  
  
kidding."  
  
  
  
"Well it wasn't funny! Oh shit, I forgot," Kaoru suddenly cried out.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"My dad is going to kill me," she moaned, "He told me I had to buy a dress today  
  
but I forgot to."  
  
  
  
"You can borrow one of mine," Megumi offered a little confused, "And when did you  
  
start listening to your dad and is willing to wear a dress?"  
  
  
  
"Yesterday when he threatened to disown me!" Kaoru explained, "He said that he is  
  
going to take me to this inventory that his company is throwing and wants me to  
  
look like I'm a girl."  
  
  
  
"Why does he want to take you?"  
  
  
  
"Beats me, said that his boss told all the employees who were going to bring their  
  
daughters along." Kaoru said with a shrug. *^  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Megumi quickly raced down the hallway towards the library. She was already 15  
  
minutes late and was afraid Sano would use that to blackmail her again. She just  
  
came from physics class where she'd stayed behind to discuss some more on  
  
relativity with Mr. Kojima. She sighed contently when she thought of him and soon  
  
blushed with embarrassment at the direction her thoughts were going.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the library door she took a deep breath then walked in hurriedly so that  
  
she won't give in to the urge to just run home and pretend she'd come down with  
  
something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano raised his head from his hands and gave Megumi a pitiful look. His eyes were  
  
red-rimmed like he'd been crying and his voice shook when he called out to her.  
  
  
  
"You're late!"  
  
  
  
  
  
As much as Megumi hated him, she felt worried when she saw his haggard look.  
  
She'd never seen him this way before and it scared her. "What's wrong?" She  
  
asked gently as she went and sat down across from him. Without thinking she  
  
gently placed her hand on top of his in comfort and saw the confusion that  
  
flickered across his eyes for a moment then disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It-it's my dog, my mom just called and told me th-that he'd.he'd died," Sano  
  
choked out the last part of the sentence and quickly wiped his eyes with his free  
  
hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Megumi said with sincerity as she squeezed his hand. "How did it  
  
happen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was playing in the backyard and his ball rolled onto the street." Sano's voice  
  
trails off but Megumi could figure out the rest of the story from there. "I- I've  
  
had him for five years, and dammit, I should have been able to say bye." Sano's  
  
anguished expression tore at Megumi heart and she realized that underneath all of  
  
the conceited attitude, he did have a heart after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what? Why don't we skip tutoring today and you can go home and.well  
  
give your dog a burial or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean it?" Sano asked his eyes growing big.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I mean it. I'm not that mean you know," Megumi softly scolded with a  
  
sympathetic smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano smiled back at her and grabbed his bag. He was about to leave but then  
  
stopped as he was opening the door and turned back to look at her. "Thanks," he  
  
said sheepishly then ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not knowing what to do now that she had to afternoon to herself, she walked out  
  
to the library and to the nearest payphone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, La Palace, how may I help you?" the French accented voice rang out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Pierre? It's me Megumi, I can work tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank God, Katsu just called in sick and I was killing myself trying to find a  
  
replacement," Pierre exaggerated, "come as quickly as you can alright ma petite  
  
amie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah okay," Megumi said laughing then hung up and made her way home to pick up  
  
her uniform.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano ran as quickly as he can to his car in the nearly empty parking lot and rushed  
  
inside before letting his laughter out. He'd never known what a good actor he'd  
  
been till just now. When Megumi grabbed his hand he thought for sure he'd let  
  
himself go by laughing right in her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, what a gullible chick," he chuckled to himself as he looked at his watch. "Yes,  
  
just enough time to get changed and meet Keiko." Throughout the whole day Sano  
  
wasn't sure how he would be able to get off the hook but then inspiration struck  
  
when he overheard some girl crying her eyes out over her dead dog. Scared that  
  
Megumi would find out he's lying because of his eyes he had to go to the washroom  
  
before going to the library and force his eyes open under the tap to make it look  
  
red. He thought he'd make up some excuse for his wet hair but luckily she came  
  
late and gave him enough time to dry his hair up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" A sweet voice came on the other line.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Keiko?" Sano asked with laughter still evident in his voice. "Are you ready for  
  
tonight yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still have to finish my makeup and then I should be done. We're going to La  
  
Palace right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, how could I take you to anywhere less than the best?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Sano, you're so sweet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright then I'll see you later bye." Sano hung up and placed his flip phone back  
  
into his jacket pocket. This was too easy, he thought as he let out another burst of  
  
laughter thinking of Megumi's face when he told her his little story.*  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru kicked another rock that was lying in her path violently out of the way as she  
  
walked through the large garden not seeing the beautiful scenery before her. She  
  
felt like a caged animal about to erupt any minute with just the slightest  
  
provocation and for once in her life actually wanted to go to school, which she had  
  
to miss due to her father's 'important' business convention. As she kicked another  
  
rock in agitation she thought back on the conversation she had with Megumi the  
  
night before as she was trying on Megumi's dresses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what?" Megumi said as she handed another dress in Kaoru's direction and  
  
seeing the dread written all over Kaoru's face as she eyed the new dress laid out  
  
for her, couldn't help herself but laugh out loud. "You look like I'm forcing you to  
  
drink poison or something," she commented after her laughter had died down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well if your dad were the one who is forcing you to dress up for some stupid  
  
business trip just to satisfy his boss' perverseness like a sacrificial lamb, you'd  
  
probably feel as rotten as me right now." Kaoru yelled in agitation.  
  
  
  
"Haha, how do you know your dad's boss is a pervert, you don't even know the man."  
  
Megumi pointed out the obvious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why the hell would he tell his employees to bring their daughters along to a  
  
business convention unless of course he's planning on using them for his own  
  
pleasure," Kaoru reasoned crudely making Megumi laugh again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"True," Megumi agreed then tried to comfort Kaoru who looked like she was going  
  
to rip her dress apart rather than trying it on. "But look on the bright side-."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What bright side?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well if you're having such a crummy time, just tell your dad that you're sick or  
  
something and he'll definitely take you home business trip or not. You have to admit  
  
that regardless of the fact that he threatened you to come along, he would do  
  
anything to make you happy." Megumi said matter-of-factly as she went to help  
  
Kaoru zip up the dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru scoffed and rolled her eyes in answer but deep down knew that what  
  
Megumo said was true, especially after her older sister had gotten married and  
  
moved out of the house, her dad has gotten even more doting and possessive of  
  
her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I HATE THIS!" Kaoru suddenly screamed trying to get rid of her frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will never understand why you are so against wearing a dress. I mean you're 18  
  
but acting like a 10 year old who thinks boys have cooties or something," Megumi  
  
scolded affectionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well if you like wearing a dress so much why don't you ever wear one to school  
  
huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Sighs) School's where you go to study, not to flaunt your clothes around! Since  
  
anyway even though I don't wear dresses at least people still recognize me as a girl,  
  
I don't purposely mislead people like you." Megumi stated as she tapped her feet  
  
impatiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's why you wear those thick, ugly red nonprescription glasses even  
  
though you have perfect 20/20 vision huh?" Kaoru said sarcastically then  
  
regretted her statement when she saw the hurt look in Megumi eyes. "Sorry I  
  
didn't mean that," she apologized wishing she could take back her words. "It's just  
  
all this," she continued as she waved her hands throughout the room at the dresses  
  
strewn all over, "I can't stand the fact that my dad is making me do this just so he  
  
could kiss his boss' ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, but you know me.I'm too blunt to be polite even if it's about my dad,"  
  
Kaoru replied with a hopeless shrug.  
  
  
  
"Just remember what I tell you, if you're having a bad time just tell your dad you're  
  
not feeling well and he'll take you home okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine," Kaoru agreed then felt like screaming her head off again as Megumi handed  
  
her another dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So much for your idea," Kaoru muttered under her breath infuriatingly as she  
  
thought about all the times she'd tried to escape today and failed. First she had  
  
did as Megumi suggested and told her dad she was feeling sick but he'd only  
  
suggested she go rest in the 'big cheese's' house until she felt better, which told  
  
her that her dad didn't believe a word of it, so much for her acting abilities. Then  
  
she'd tried going to the washroom then sneaking out from the window because the  
  
front door was guarded. Then thinking that she was finally home free as she made  
  
it to the front and towards her dad's car, was caught by a stupid valet who felt it  
  
was his duty to 'help' her find her way back to the house because she was  
  
'hopelessly' lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the thought of the stupid man, she kicked another rock towards a bush in  
  
agitation angry with the world and her dad when suddenly a yelp came from the  
  
bush making her jump. She turned towards the sound scared that she'd hit some  
  
helpless animal and suddenly went into shock. She felt her mouth dropping open but  
  
somehow couldn't find the strength to close it again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin grabbed onto his shin where the rock had hit him hopping on his left foot  
  
and glared up at the brainless person who had kicked it at him and felt his whole  
  
body tense. His eyes opened wide like it was going to pop out of his eye sockets any  
  
minute and his mouth dried up as he tried to talk, his hurt shin completely  
  
forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin had been furious at his dad when he found out that they weren't going on  
  
any business trip at all but staying at home to entertain some of his employees  
  
along with their daughters. When Kenshin declared he wasn't staying so that his  
  
dad could play match- maker for him, his dad had threatened to lock his bank  
  
account. Knowing his dad was never one to use threats lightly, Kenshin had only  
  
glared at his dad before going up to his room to sulk while the guests arrived. He'd  
  
always hated the unwanted attention he gets from girls because of the fact that  
  
he's his dad's son but today that hatred was probably a hundred fold, with the girls  
  
having access to his house and chasing him around the house like predators  
  
swooping in for the kill. None of them have interested him-until now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he could get any words past his closed up throat she said angrily, "What are  
  
you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Another wave of shock suddenly hit him full force as finally he realized why the  
  
beautiful girl in front of him looked so familiar. He looked her up and down as if not  
  
believing his eyes and had the biggest urge to pinch himself just to see if he was  
  
dreaming this all up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KaorUU?" His voice cracked badly and his face turned crimson red in  
  
embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finding offense in his tone and thinking that he was somehow insulting her, Kaoru  
  
raised her chin a notch and gave him a cold look. "What's it to you?" Her pride had  
  
already suffered enough today with the way the men kept looking at her in disgust,  
  
she wasn't about to let Kenshin trample all over it too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My god, it is you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought that only the daughters of the employees were invited to this little  
  
'gathering'." Kaoru wondered out loud empathizing on the word 'daughters'. "Were  
  
you made an exception, or does Mr. Boss Man actually prefer male company over  
  
female?" She inquired with an underlying meaning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin felt his face grow hot with humiliation at her innuendo and at the insult  
  
she'd made about his father. "For your information, I am an exception considering  
  
the man who'd arrange this whole thing is my father!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kaoru yelled, feeling her heart  
  
suddenly beating a mile a minute as the full implication of what Kenshin had just  
  
revealed hit her smack in the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin was about to answer when suddenly another figure came out of the bushes.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin why are you taking so long?" A sweet, but whiny voice complained. A girl in  
  
an extremely short and slutty black spaghetti-strapped dress walked up to kenshin  
  
and took a hold of his arm with an iron grip as she eyed Kaoru as if she was a  
  
threat to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing the surprise then the knowing expression that quickly flew across Kaoru  
  
face made Kenshin feel like sighing out loud. Do all girls have such sick minds? He  
  
thought as he turned to deal with Kaede who'd been following him all over the place  
  
all day and wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru stood impatiently as Kenshin whispered into Kaede's ear then watched as she  
  
left them alone but at a slow pace and often turning around to make sure that  
  
Kenshin was looking at the way she was deliberately swaying her fat, ugly ass back  
  
and forth. Kaoru felt sick to her stomach at the way the girl was degrading all of  
  
women kind with her cheap display.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she'd finally turned the corner and was out of sight Kaoru turned back to  
  
Kenshin with an evil eye, as she looked him up and down with disgust. "I thought you  
  
had better taste then that tramp, guess I was wrong." She said sarcastically as she  
  
managed to look down at him even though he was a good head taller than she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And they say that guys are the ones with the sick mind. Man, is sex the only thing  
  
that's on your mind? First you go and insult my manhood then, claim my father is  
  
gay and now you think that I've been going at it with some girl in a bush. I never  
  
knew that you had such an overactive imagination," Kenshin replied with revulsion in  
  
his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm still a girl the least you could do is modify your language!" Kaoru yelled  
  
hypocritically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha, yeah I'm sure you're real sheltered and innocent," Kenshin scoffed then his  
  
face suddenly seemed to light up with inspiration. "Since we're on this whole  
  
topic.what are you doing here anyway, and don't say that the curiosity of what my  
  
house looks like was just too tempting to refuse." Kenshin said sarcastically. "Or  
  
maybe it's the thought that you might be able to lure my dad into your bed so you  
  
could make money off of him that made you so ready to put away your boy clothes  
  
and dress like that." He finished as if the thought has just entered his mind as he  
  
pointed up and down at Megumi's summer dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru had never felt so murderous before in her life and had to make an effort not  
  
to kick him where it hurts most. "How dare you-."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How dare you come here to my house and act all snotty like a royal bitch then  
  
insult my family." Kenshin interrupted as he felt his own anger, which has been  
  
simmering ever since he saw Kaoru begin to flare out of control.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kaoru screeched then before he could stop her she ran up to him  
  
and slapped him across the face. The resounding 'smack' seemed to echo over and  
  
over again in their ears and time appeared to have stopped moving all together.  
  
  
  
Every thing faded into the background as Kenshin incredulous gaze stared down at  
  
Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes opened wide in shock as she grasped too late what she had just  
  
done and the major consequences that could come out of it.*  
  
  
  
  
  
kaoru looked down at her hand as if she still can't believe what she's done. Then  
  
she slowly raised her eyes to Kenshin's face that now has a light red imprint of her  
  
hand on his left cheek. His eyes were round as saucers as he gazed down at her  
  
still not being able to take in the fact that she'd slapped him across the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, there you are."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt all the blood on her face drain away and for the first time in her life  
  
felt on the verge of fainting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru? Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he could come up to her, Kaoru quickly turned around and gave him a fake  
  
smile praying hard in her mind that Kenshin won't say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi dad," she said with false cheerfulness, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I just wanted to make sure that you're enjoying yourself. Hello Mr. Himura,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please call me Kenshin," Kenshin replied politely as he nodded his head in  
  
acknowledgement when he heard his name. Kaoru felt a sense of relief wash over  
  
\her and suddenly had an urge to sit down, her legs feeling so wobbly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well," Kaoru dad replied with a happy smile, "I'm glad you two are getting  
  
along. Now Kaoru remember this is not your house so be on your best behavior."  
  
Her dad lectured her, making her feel like three again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tousan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I guess since you seem to be okay here, I'll leave the two of you alone." Kaoru  
  
wanted to call him back but was scared that Kenshin would blurt out what had  
  
happened and get her in big trouble. When her dad was out of sight she slowly  
  
turned back and gave Kenshin a cautious look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell my dad what happened? Are you planning on telling your dad  
  
and getting mine fired?" Kaoru asked bluntly wanting to get it over with. She knew  
  
that this was probably the first time someone ever slapped Kenshin from his  
  
reaction and knew that if his dad found out, her dad will be out of work.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't feel like it.he seems like a nice man I don't want him to be distressed  
  
because his daughter acted so stupidly." Kenshin insulted but Kaoru could not say  
  
anything back because she knew it was true. "As for the second question, I still  
  
have to think about it." Kenshin looked Kaoru up and down with a thoughtful  
  
expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't make me slap you again," Kaoru warned dangerously. There was only so much  
  
she can take, even the thought of her dad losing his job could still not stop her  
  
temper from showing it's ugly head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not written in stone that I have to tell my dad." Kenshin said with a heavy  
  
meaning behind his words.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, that all depends doesn't it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru's eyes turned into slits as she gave Kenshin a threatening look. "Don't worry  
  
I'm not trying to get you into bed. I don't want to be killed in my sleep and since  
  
anyway, I've always preferred girls."  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU-."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to keep my mouth shut or what?" Kaoru clamped her mouth closed  
  
but had to clench her hands to keep herself from jumping him. "Remember that car  
  
you kicked last time? Well it's kind of dirty right now and I need someone to clean  
  
it." Kenshin said with satisfaction as he crossed his arms and stared down at Kaoru  
  
daring her to refuse his request.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine," Kaoru muttered grumpily even though deep down she was relieved that it  
  
took so little to shut him up. She washes her car all the time this should be a  
  
breeze. "When can I start?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now," Kenshin replied and felt like laughing when he saw the incredulous  
  
expression cross her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"IN THIS?" She yelled spreading her dress out with disbelief. It was really pretty  
  
actually; a baby blue dress that came down her knees covered with small, light pink  
  
roses that sprayed throughout the dress.  
  
  
  
"I find nothing wrong with it," Kenshin shrugged but he knew that as soon as water  
  
touches it, the dress would become quite transparent making it impossible to keep  
  
her modesty. To him it was still too small a price to pay for slapping him but he  
  
recognized the fact that if he pushed her too far she might just be dumb enough  
  
to test his good grace and slap him for a second time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I WON'T."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, I wonder how my dad is going to react-."  
  
  
  
  
  
"OKAY!" Kaoru yelled hurriedly scared that someone might be close by and hear  
  
him.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Pierre," Megumi said happily as she entered the restaurant and took a deep  
  
breath, smelling the delicious aroma coming from foods that she'd never be able to  
  
afford.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, ma cherie.its such a relief to have dependable workers like you," He said  
  
charmingly with a heavy French accent as he smiled and gave her a peck on the  
  
cheek. "(Sighs) you still have that horrible pair of glasses? Every time you come in  
  
I always hope you've come to your senses and got rid of them. Won't you make an  
  
old man happy and take them off for even one day?" Pierre cajoled with puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haha, nice try Pierre but you know I never take them off." Megumi answered with  
  
an apologetic tone but it was ruined by the sly smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well, I guess I will have to die an unfulfilled man." Pierre sighed then waved  
  
her to the changing room. "Hurry up, we're busy tonight and need as many hands  
  
out there as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't it always busy?" Megumi joked then ran in laughing when Pierre scrunched up  
  
his face.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you think of this place?" Sano asked smugly when he saw the  
  
impressed expression written all over Keiko's face. She looked, as always, beautiful  
  
and sophisticated in her spaghetti strap red dress that catches everyone's eyes as  
  
she walks by.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful, how'd you get a reservation for this restaurant? I heard that you  
  
had to reserve a table at least two months ahead of time." She asked with  
  
interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have connections," Sano answered vaguely making Keiko more attracted in him by  
  
the minute. She love guys who have the money to spend on her but even more she  
  
finds guys who have the attitude to go along with it, an added bonus for her  
  
wasting her time trying to get them. Sano not only has these two qualities she  
  
wanted but also he was young and good-looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's order," Sano suggested, as he handed her a menu then opened up his own and  
  
looked at the selection but found his eyes going back repeatedly to Keiko's face.  
  
Finding it a bit disconcerting the way he can't concentrate on what he's doing he  
  
raised his hands to get a waiter.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megumi, I need you to take the order at the table by the window near the alcove,"  
  
Pierre told her as soon as she walked out of the changing room.  
  
  
  
"Sure, do they speak French?"  
  
  
  
"No, so you don't have to worry," Pierre joked knowing that Megumi was as fluent in  
  
French as she was in Japanese.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi walked out from the kitchen and made her way to the private section of  
  
the restaurant where all the best table were located and nearly dropped her  
  
notepad as she neared her assigned table. She felt her mouth dropping open as  
  
shock overcame her and her feet wouldn't move causing people to look her way at  
  
her strange behavior. Megumi felt her face growing hot not from the funny looks  
  
she was getting but from the anger that began to bubble over in full force and the  
  
humiliation she felt from knowing that she was so stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano looked up from his menu trying to see why it was taking so long for a waiter  
  
to come over to their table and almost dropped it when he saw Megumi standing a  
  
couple of feet from them. Oh shit, Sano thought savagely as he looked down at his  
  
table with a deep frown. He didn't care that Megumi found out he'd lied to her but  
  
he didn't want her to ruin his date and knowing Megumi, she was conniving enough  
  
to do it. Why the hell does she have to work here.how the hell did she get to work  
  
here in the first place? He thought angrily wishing he'd chosen another restaurant  
  
to eat at instead of La Palace.  
  
~Aya~ 


	7. SEVEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Seven  
  
Megumi felt like going up to Sano and slapping him across the face for what he did  
  
but then had to get a hold of herself. The thought of what happened the last time  
  
she'd let her anger get the better of her was still too fresh in her mind. Then  
  
unexpectedly inspiration took hold in her mind and she knew exactly how to pay him  
  
back for his deception.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano sneaked a look at Megumi not wanting to alarm Keiko and saw the moment her  
  
attitude changed from anger to enthusiasm. Something told him that he is going to  
  
come to hate that look and felt a little dread as Megumi finally got over her initial  
  
shock at seeing him and continued on her way towards their table. Hoping she's not  
  
dumb enough to cause a scene he quickly looked down at his menu and tried to  
  
relax. Since anyway, this is his first date with Keiko and he wanted to make a good  
  
impression on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi slowed her pace to try and gather her thoughts and think of the best way  
  
to proceed with her new plan. She wanted to laugh out loud at her own ingenuity  
  
but kept a straight face not wanting to give herself away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Sanosuke," she said warmly as soon as she made it to the table and flashed  
  
Sano one of her best smiles. She then looked at his date and gave her a sweet  
  
smile as well which she returned with a quizzical expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sano, you know her?" Keiko asked as if Megumi wasn't even there. For a moment  
  
  
  
Megumi's happy expression faltered but she quickly recovered and answered her  
  
before Sano had a chance to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course we know each other, we go to the same school and since anyway, I see  
  
him around here all the time. Isn't that right Sano?" Both girls looked at Sano for  
  
an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We go to the same school yes, but I don't believe I've ever seen you here before,  
  
otherwise I would never have brought my date to this place," Sano replied coldly  
  
giving Megumi a dirty look.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keiko looked at Megumi and gave her a pitiful smile as if Megumi was inferior to  
  
her and turned her attention back to the menu, thinking the conversation has come  
  
to a close. Megumi felt like punching the two occupants of the table right in their  
  
snobby faces but she quickly told herself that she has plenty of time to get them  
  
back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sano," she continued still being on familiar terms with him and ignored the amused  
  
look Keiko sent his way. "Is it going to be the usual?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sano asked impatiently as he looked down at her  
  
even though she was taller than him standing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you please stop trying to pretend to know my date? If you think he'd give you  
  
the time of day, go look in the mirror.I think they have one in the washroom here  
  
right?" Keiko said meanly as she began to look around for the manager wanting to  
  
have a new waiter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, this is how they always start out huh?" Megumi asked Sano as if Keiko  
  
weren't even there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I don't get is, you have such potential, why do you always lower your  
  
standards and go for these sluts who think they know everything?" Megumi  
  
continued as if Keiko haven't opened her ugly mouth and when she saw her about to  
  
say something vicious back quickly went on, "I mean I know you're just amusing  
  
yourself with them but can't you find girls who are more respectable?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" Keiko exploded causing several people to look their way. Sano  
  
gave her a silencing look before turning back to Megumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, all you need to do is get our  
  
orders and leave. That's what I'm paying you for and would appreciate it if you  
  
just do what you're supposed to."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk.what bad manners, but I guess that's understandable considering the  
  
way I messed up your last date last week. But she did look funny in that ugly  
  
orange dress." Megumi lied and felt like smiling when she saw Keiko's expression  
  
turn from one of anger to one of interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What date last week?" Keiko asked confusingly, not so sure anymore if the girl  
  
was putting on an act.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keiko, don't believe-."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe you're still mad at me.and I thought you'd get over it by now.  
  
And since anyway, I think you should thank me instead, I mean her two weeks were  
  
up already and you have to admit that one would have been hard to get rid of if not  
  
for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano felt his anger raising as he realized what Megumi was up to and he knew that  
  
it was working if Keiko's face is anything to judge by. He'd never realized what a  
  
good liar Megumi was and a real bitch at that too. "If you don't take our orders  
  
and leave I'm going to call the manager over." Sano warned giving Megumi a  
  
threatening look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay fine.gosh.don't have to get all upset. It's not like I told her your  
  
little game or something." Megumi said then quickly masked her face in horror as  
  
she covered her mouth as if she'd just said something she shouldn't have.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What game?" Keiko asked standing up now as Megumi tried to back away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keiko."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, let her talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But it's just bull shit." Sano said with frustration as he got up too and looked  
  
around for another waiter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me be a judge of that," Keiko replied not taking her eyes away from Megumi.  
  
  
  
"Tell me, what game?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi faked an apologetic look Sano's way and was rewarded with a glare. "Trust  
  
me I really didn't mean to say that, me and my big mouth. This is why Sano is so  
  
mad at me, last time I accidentally told his date the same thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What thing?" Keiko asked tightening her hold on Megumi's arm making her wince a  
  
little.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keiko, are you going to take her word against mine?" Sano asked incredulously  
  
then deciding that he won't take anymore of this went off in search of the  
  
manager since he can't seem to find him anywhere. He knew that if he tried to pull  
  
Keiko away and leave the restaurant, she'd only come back later to talk to Megumi  
  
and who knows what lies Megumi will tell her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keiko watched Sano stalking off in search of something but turned her gaze back  
  
to Megumi. "Tell me," she repeated as she squeezed tighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow, okay."Megumi said then pulled her arm away rubbing the sore spot. "You know  
  
Sano's a rich boy right? Well rich boys get bored fast and when they do they think  
  
up of stupid games to play. I told him not to play his game, that it'll backfire on  
  
him but he won't listen, that fool." When Keiko tried to grab her again to make her  
  
explain, Megumi moved out of the way and continued hurriedly, "He just has this  
  
dumb game where he would try to get a girl and see if he could wrap her around his  
  
finger. He gives himself two weeks to do it and once he's accomplished his goal he  
  
dumps the poor girl to find a new 'toy' as he'd put it. He doesn't like keeping a girl  
  
for longer than that because he thinks that after two weeks they start 'following  
  
him around like dogs' and he already has enough servants who do that." Megumi  
  
finished and almost laughed out loud when she saw Sano's date's face crumble with  
  
anger. "Oh come on, like as if you don't know he's a player, what rich guy isn't?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Keiko couldn't answer the question as every thing in front of her eyes turned a  
  
crimson red. She can't believe that Sano had fooled her so easily, of course she  
  
didn't expect him to be serious because neither was she. But she never expected  
  
him to be such an asshole, even she had her limits but apparently he doesn't have  
  
any at all, if what this girl was telling her was true. Keiko looked at the girl over  
  
and decided that she couldn't be that good of an actress, no one that ugly could  
  
pull of an act like that. She looked up when she saw Sano's figure coming up to  
  
them followed by another man.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" Pierre asked with concern looking over at Megumi, who  
  
gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I was just leaving," Keiko replied with a cold smile as she took her bag  
  
and walked by them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keiko wait," Sano called out as he followed her and grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
  
  
Without warning she took a wine glass from a nearby table and threw it's contents  
  
all over Sano's new light blue suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano let go of her arm and jumped back but was too late. He spread his arms out  
  
and looked down at his clothes, which now has a big red stain on it, with wine  
  
running down his pants. He glanced up at Keiko and the next thing he knew she  
  
threw her hand back and backslapped him. "And this is for all the girls you've hurt  
  
in the past. Go to hell jerk." She turned and walked out of the door leaving Sano  
  
standing there looking like a joke.  
  
  
  
Sano feeling his anger raising turned around and looked right at Megumi, fire  
  
blazing in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've done it now, ma cherie," Pierre whispered in French to Megumi gently as he  
  
took the situation in quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He deserved it," Megumi replied back in his native tongue as she lifted her chin up  
  
a notch telling Sano she's not afraid of his anger.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru stared in surprise as the servants carried out one pail after another full of  
  
water. "What, don't you have a hose?" She asked skeptically staring at Kenshin,  
  
who kept smiling ever since she'd agreed to clean his dumb car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'm scared it might scratch the car," Kenshin replied lamely as his smile  
  
grew wider.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure the hose is a real dangerous thing.make sure to keep the kids  
  
away from it," Kaoru returned sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and for the first  
  
time in her life prayed that someone up there would give her patience or she might  
  
just go kill Kenshin if she has to look at that smiling face of his again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Himura, all the buckets have been filled out," Kenshin's butler announced  
  
once the last pail has been placed in front of Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very good, thank you Jeffers you may go now." He waited until Jeffers has closed  
  
the front door before turning back to Kaoru. "Okay you may start now," he said  
  
then made his way to the front steps and sat down in one of the seats on the  
  
porch. He grabbed for the lemonade glass on the side table that had been placed  
  
there for him and took a long sip, never truly appreciating the view that his porch  
  
provided him until that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru gave one last foul look at Kenshin before turning her gaze back to the car  
  
that was supposedly dirty-it had even less dirt on it then she did. Kaoru gave off a  
  
deep, regretful sigh before taking the sponge in one of the buckets and began to  
  
work.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 hours later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked down at Megumi's dress and groaned in despair, it was ruined beyond  
  
recognition, the hem of the dress was torn in some places and big ugly blots of dirt  
  
and soap decorated it a horrible brown. It didn't really bother her that she'd  
  
ruined one of Megumi's best dresses because she could always pay her back but it  
  
was the fact that her dress was now a transparent blue that really ticked her off.  
  
Kenshin probably have a pretty good picture of what she's wearing underneath and  
  
hated him for it. I'll get you back you bastard, she thought angrily in her mind.  
  
She'd been cleaning his car for the last two hours and every time she announced  
  
she was done he was always able to spot new dirty areas on his car that are non-  
  
existent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin had never expected to have so much fun at his dad's little get together  
  
party and felt kind of sad that it would have to end soon. For the last two hours he  
  
had Kaoru slaving over his car and it was the best car wash anyone has ever done  
  
for him. He wanted to laugh out loud sometimes when she lost her footing and fell  
  
to the ground. She had the most adorable expression on her face that makes him  
  
almost want to let her off the hook-almost. At first it was all fun and game but as  
  
her dress became more and more transparent before his eyes, he found himself  
  
staring intensely at her longer. What guy in his right mind wouldn't enjoy seeing  
  
what he's been seeing for the past two hours, but somehow that explanation  
  
sounded lame to his ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm done," Kaoru yelled as she stretched her back backwards trying to get  
  
rid of the ache there. Kenshin had to look away until she was done before turning  
  
back to stare at her again. He has never realized what a figure she had or how  
  
truly good looking she was and felt kind of disappointed that they haven't met on  
  
friendlier terms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked as he finally got up from his seat and walked over to  
  
her. "Hmm, let me see how well you did." Kenshin walked around his car completely  
  
satisfied with every thing he saw but somehow didn't want this to end. Something  
  
inside of him wanted this moment to last forever but knowing that it won't happen  
  
decided to settle for something less. "Actually you missed a spot here," He told  
  
her pointing to some imaginary place, knowing that it was a lie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh you're right I did miss a spot," Kaoru exclaimed happily as he twisted around  
  
to look at her. "I completely forgot about that one." She calmly soaked the sponge  
  
then walked up to him and threw it in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin pulled back as hit him squarely in the face before falling to the ground  
  
with a plop. He shook his head now full of water and looked at her in surprise.  
  
  
  
"That was a very stupid move," Kenshin said silkily as he walked over to one of the  
  
pails, lifted it up and threw its contents at Kaoru even as she was running squealing  
  
with laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh," Kaoru yelled as the cold water hit her back and drenched her even more  
  
than before. "Two can play that," She screamed as she grabbed another bucket  
  
and threw the water all over Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMN THAT'S SO COLD," Kenshin yelled with laughter as he chased after her  
  
around the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow, I'm getting a cramp," Kaoru complained as she grabbed her side but didn't  
  
stop running.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then stop running!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so you can catch me? I think not." Kaoru was running so fast she didn't see  
  
the sponge laying on the ground and felt her foot give way underneath her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru!!," Kenshin called out and tried to grab onto her but he couldn't keep his  
  
balance and they both fell, Kenshin on the bottom and Kaoru on top of him.  
  
  
  
Kenshin groaned as they hit the ground but he held onto Kaoru so that she won't  
  
fall off and get hurt. When the impact of the fall finally passed Kenshin looked at  
  
Kaoru in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked as he unconsciously rubbed her arms.  
  
Kaoru couldn't speak-she has never been so close to any guy before, this was the  
  
first time that any male outside of her family has held her like this and looking into  
  
Kenshin's eyes made her stomach do a flip-flop. They stared at each other, neither  
  
making a move when Kaoru suddenly pushed herself up. Kenshin reluctantly let her  
  
go liking the feel of her body on top of him.  
  
  
  
When Kenshin finally got up Kaoru pushed him as hard as she can right back down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the-." Kenshin shouted as his butt hit the ground hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you ever tell anyone about this I'm going to kill you," Kaoru whispered furiously  
  
then turned around and ran off in the other direction in search of her dad.  
  
Kenshin felt a smile creeping across his face, then it turned into a low chuckle then  
  
finally, he fell backwards roaring with laughter as he clutched his stomach. When  
  
his bout of humor finally subsided he sat back up again and looked down at his now  
  
drenched clothes. Then he looked up at the place where Kaoru disappeared and felt  
  
another smile spreading across his face. "Well dad, I guess your plan worked after  
  
all," Kenshin whispered softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	8. EIGHT

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
EIGHT  
  
  
  
Sano opened the front door quietly hoping that he won't make too much noise and  
  
alert his parents. He almost made to the stairs when suddenly the door to the  
  
library opened and his dad walked out. The greeting froze on his lips when he saw  
  
the big ugly stain on Sano's clothes. "What happened to you?" His dad roared with  
  
anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
His mom suddenly appeared behind his dad and seeing the red stain, went deadly  
  
white. "Oh my god, Sanosuke are you hurt?" She shrieked as she ran past her  
  
husband towards her son.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm okay," Sano said soothingly as he tried to comfort his mom. "It's just  
  
red wine, not blood." When Mrs. Sagara has finally convinced herself that her son  
  
was fine and unharmed she smacked him lightly across the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow, mom what's that for?" Sano complained as he rubbed his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's for scaring your mother out of her mind," she replied. "For a minute I  
  
thought you were hurt and the red stain looking like blood."  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing that if his mom keeps talking she is going to become emotional and start  
  
crying so he quickly said, "Hey let me go upstairs and take a shower to wash away  
  
the smell." Sano suggested knowing he reeks of alcohol.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea, go and take off that dreadful outfit. If I have to keep on  
  
looking at it, I think I'm going to faint," his mom chimed in before ushering him up  
  
the stairs. "And leave it on your bed and I'll have someone come up to fetch it and  
  
see what can be done about the stain." His mom called after him as an  
  
afterthought.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano was just walking out of his bathroom when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Knowing that it was his dad, he went over and opened it without asking who it was.  
  
  
  
"Hey dad, what's up?" He asked casually wanting to delay the confrontation for as  
  
long as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know why I'm up here," his dad answered sternly but Sano knew that deep  
  
down his dad was still worried about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aw, come on. it's nothing important."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You came home looking like someone had blown a whole through your chest, ruined  
  
your new suit, and scared your mom half to death and you say it's nothing  
  
important? Now I want to know who did this to you and I'll make sure he pays for  
  
it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trust me, it was just an accident. A family was in the restaurant I brought my  
  
date to and their kid was messing around. He accidentally tripped the waiter and  
  
the red wine got dumped all over me. No one would dare to mess with your son,"  
  
Sano put in hoping to ease his dad's anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
His dad looked at him trying to find the answer on his face. As if he was satisfied  
  
with what he saw, he stood up and clasped Sano shoulder. "I just don't want you to  
  
be hurt," He said grudgingly, not a man to revel his feelings well before making his  
  
way towards the door. "By the way Kenshin's here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell him to come up," Sano replied, happy that he now has someone to take his  
  
anger out on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Sagara closed the door and as expected his wife was waiting outside for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did he say?" She whispered as they made their way down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That it was an accident."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you don't believe him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's my son, I know when he's lying... I bet she must be special for him to defend  
  
her like that," Mr. Sagara suddenly commented surprising his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you know it's a girl and not a boy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our son would never stick up for another guy with the exception of Kenshin," he  
  
replied with a slight chuckle, seeing a reflection of himself in his son and feeling  
  
more than a twinge of curiosity for this mysterious girl.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can honestly say that I would like nothing more in this world then to get my  
  
hands around her neck." Sano exclaimed after he told Kenshin what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin who has been trying so hard to keep in his laughter couldn't help himself  
  
and let out a loud whoop. "What the hell are you laughing about? I'm not the one  
  
who's in love with the she-man," Sano taunted angrily then laughed at Kenshin's  
  
look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I don't make fun of your bimbos so don't make fun of Kaoru." Kenshin  
  
replied, his good humor evaporating as quickly as it came.  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least I know what sex they were when I first saw them," Sano shot back and  
  
realizing he had gone too far quickly placed his hands up in surrender. He could tell  
  
that Kenshin was really pissed now so decided to change the subject. "So what are  
  
you planning to do to get her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, considering the way she dresses I doubt she's had many pursuers.  
  
She might freak if she knows I'm interested," Kenshin said frustratingly. He'd  
  
been thinking about this problem all day and still couldn't find an answer to his  
  
dilemma. From the way she'd acted when she was laying on top of him, he knew that  
  
if he were to just come right out and ask her to go out with him, she might end up  
  
kicking his ass in fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haha, she's got you whipped haven't she?" Sano asked already knowing the  
  
answer. "Man, I hope I'll never be in your shoes," Sano remarked with a shudder  
  
just thinking about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin felt his face flame up and as much as he wanted to defend himself, knew  
  
that Sano spoke the truth. "Hey if you hate Megumi that much why didn't you tell  
  
your dad to get her fired?" He quickly asked turning the topic back to Sano.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aw, did you have to remind me? And I was just beginning to get her ugly face out  
  
of my mind." Sano complained avoiding the question all together.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not answering my question."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, it's just when my dad asked me I really wanted to give her name  
  
away. God, it'll serve her right for being such a b*tch but..." Sano shrugged his  
  
shoulders to empathize his point.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what?" Kenshin encouraged wanting to see Sano squirm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like I said I don't know, somehow I just didn't want to get her fired." Not liking  
  
the answer he gave Kenshin, he walked over to his c.d. case and looked through  
  
them trying to distract himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you like her," Kenshin said incredulously, his eyes growing big.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano speedily turned around with a sour look on his face. "Please, I just ate," he  
  
said irritably, "like hell I'd go for her. If me and her were the last people left on  
  
this earth and it's our mission to repopulate earth..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd rather shoot myself," Megumi yelled angry that her cousin could say  
  
something so nasty. Just thinking that she might have tender feelings for Sano  
  
caused goose bumps to move up her spine.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay... I was just kidding," Kaoru replied as she knocked the pillow coming at  
  
her to the side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it wasn't very funny." Megumi retorted anger swelling up inside her. Even  
  
after telling Kaoru what happened could not dispel the deep hatred she now feels  
  
for rooster boy, the name she deemed Sano worthy of having. Kaoru was now  
  
forbidden to call him by anything other than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru sighed not understanding why Megumi hates Sano so much. Yeah, he was a  
  
dickhead but he'd never done anything particularly horrible to Megumi and yet she  
  
hates him like as if he'd killed her entire family or something. When she had  
  
walked through the door the first thing she heard was Megumi's little graphic  
  
speech of what she would like to do to him given half the chance, then her  
  
extremely thorough belittling of Sano's character until he was nothing more than  
  
an asshole born into the right family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we move on now? For all that you hate him, you sure have a lot to say about  
  
the poor guy," Kaoru observed then wished she'd kept her mouth shut as more  
  
pillows flew at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Megumi shrieked then threw herself onto her bed  
  
running out of breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't meant to be. and since anyway I can't blame him for wanting to get you  
  
fired." Kaoru reasoned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're taking his side?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm taking no one's side, I'm just saying that you did after all ruin his date not to  
  
mention his expensive clothes," Kaoru pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He lied to me first!" Megumi returned indignantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah but still did you have to say all that bullsh*t about him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well so what if I did? He didn't have to go threaten Pierre that if he doesn't fire  
  
me then he'll tell his dad to bring the restaurant to ruin," Megumi said looking  
  
around for something to throw at her inconsiderate cousin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he only said it in anger," Kaoru finished before waving her hands to  
  
change the topic. "Talk about something else, I'm tired of arguing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi was silent for a moment not wanting to end the conversation but the look  
  
on Kaoru's face told her it was out of the question. "How was your day?" When  
  
Kaoru walked into her room looking like a ragged doll dripping wet with water, she  
  
wanted to ask what had happened. But because she was still so mad at rooster boy  
  
she'd attacked Kaoru with verbal insults meant for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru's face turned a crimson red, as she looked at the dress now in a dirty heap  
  
by the door ready for the trashcan. "Nothing happened," she said quickly feeling  
  
embarrassed just thinking about that afternoon and Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm sure my dress got ruined on it's own," Megumi snorted giving Kaoru a  
  
knowing look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was nothing, all that happened was I caught Mr. Himura behind the bush with  
  
some slut going at it like animals. Then we argued and I...  
  
well I slapped him." The gasp coming from Megumi made Kaoru feel even more  
  
embarrassed for what she did but she continued on, "And as for compensation he  
  
made me wash his car." She finished leaving out minor details that will follow her to  
  
her grave if she could help it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You caught your dad's boss behind some bush with some girl? What an old  
  
pervert!" Kaoru said with disgust written all over her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't my dad's boss you idiot, it was his son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well like they say, like father like son. And his son is a pervert, he knows that as  
  
soon as my dress gets water on it, you might as well not wear the dress, much good  
  
it does protecting you." Megumi replied hating all rich men and their sick ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well guess who the son is," Kaoru said knowing that Megumi will explode once she  
  
finds out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No other than our very own Himura Kenshin," Kaoru informed her melodramatically  
  
and almost laughed at the sudden change she saw on Megumi's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should have known, he can't even have decent friends.but with a personality like  
  
his I doubt he could find true friendship unless it's coming from people who are  
  
equally sick, perverted, and rooster-headed as he is," Megumi replied venomously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Sighs) I thought we were not going to talk about Sa-rooster boy anymore," Kaoru  
  
inquired tryingly her patience at its end.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who said I was talking about him, I was talking about Kenshin," Megumi replied  
  
smartly as she stuck her tongue out at Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha, if you weren't my cousin I think I would have kicked your butt a long time  
  
ago."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And if you weren't my cousin, I think I would have moved schools a long time ago  
  
too," Megumi answered laughing along with Kaoru both trying to bury the memories  
  
of that day.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you have to drag me along?" Kaoru complained as Megumi held firmly onto  
  
her arm and pulled her towards the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I'm going to kill him if we're left alone. You don't want to have a murder  
  
weighing on your conscience do you?" Megumi threatened hoping it would shut  
  
Kaoru up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take that chance," Kaoru replied sarcastically as she walked into the library  
  
and nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw Kenshin sitting next to Sano  
  
waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Kenshin saw Kaoru coming in, he gave her a big smile, which she returned  
  
with a cold look hoping it would turn him off but instead his smile only got wider.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you stop drooling all over yourself for a minute?" Sano said with disgust  
  
wanting to smack the smirk off Kenshin's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't help myself, she's so cute," Kenshin cooed happily as he kept looking at her  
  
with puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick, hold me while I let out my lunch," Sano said sticking  
  
his finger into his mouth-and nearly falling off his chair as Kenshin pushed him  
  
hard. "Hey, I was just joking," Sano complained as he playfully punches Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at him and his ugly face, what the hell do girls see in him?" Megumi  
  
whispered darkly to Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"His good looks not to mention his fortune, and oh yeah how could we forget his... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay I got the point, can't you even recognize a rhetorical question when you hear  
  
one?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I have a slow wit. Ow!" Kaoru cried out when Megumi punched her hard in  
  
the arm. "Talk about no sense of humor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
When they finally approached the table a tense silence wrapped itself around the  
  
little group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanting to talk to Kaoru, Kenshin decided to break the quietness. "Hey Kaoru," he  
  
said happily giving her one of his dazzling smiles. She only gave him a dirty look  
  
before looking away again as if he hasn't talked at all. "Well it's nice to see you  
  
too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano bulked watching his friend make a fool of himself and almost wanted to put  
  
him out of his misery by knocking him over with a book or something. But decided  
  
that if Kenshin goes out cold, he'd likely hurt Megumi so he refrained himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shall we start?" Megumi's annoying voice filled the room as she looked down on  
  
him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano shrugged his shoulders and gave her a bland look knowing that it pisses her  
  
off beyond words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know with that kind of attitude, it doesn't matter how much money your dad  
  
makes because once he gives you all the power, you're going to make his company go  
  
down the drain." Megumi said meanly as she put her books down with a bang.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then I'll just make sure I marry someone really rich so her family can take  
  
care of me," Sano retorted wanting to make Megumi as mad as was humanly  
  
possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You rooster!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least this 'rooster' gets dates unlike someone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least I'll have a bright future unlike someone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least I'll have someone to depend on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AT LEAST I CAN MAKE IT IN THE WORLD WITH MY OWN HANDS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AT LEAST I'LL HAVE CHILDREN!" Sano yelled right back as he and Megumi  
  
leaned across the table from one another until they were barely inches apart, their  
  
noses almost touching and their eyes shooting darts at one another and both  
  
running out of breath from yelling so loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were so involved in striking the other with words that they didn't see Kaoru  
  
trying her best to ignore Kenshin while Kenshin was trying his best to get as close  
  
to her as possible. Kaoru, not being able to stand Kenshin anymore took off with  
  
him close on her heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you keep following me I'm going to kick you where it hurts most, and don't  
  
think I'm bluffing!" Kaoru warned dangerously as she spin around to glare at  
  
Kenshin. Ever since she'd sat down, he had been trying to move his chair close to  
  
her and it was scaring her out of her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who said I was following you? You just happen to be going where I want to go,"  
  
Kenshin replied smartly with another stupid grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"TO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?" Kaoru yelled, wanting to get as far away from him  
  
as possible. "I'm only going to tell you this ONCE! If I see you walking behind me  
  
again, I don't care if you just happen to be going to same way or not, I'm going to  
  
kick your ass! And don't think this is just a stupid threat because I am dead  
  
serious!" Kaoru warned before stalking off again. Several people who were still  
  
hanging around in the hallway looked at the couple in amazement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin called out and waited until she turned around before saying,  
  
  
  
"You're really cute when you're mad you know that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Kaoru screamed running off as the on lookers started snickering  
  
behind their hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru ran out the door and quietly chuckled to himself. "God I  
  
need help, Sano's right she's got me all whipped and we haven't even kissed yet."  
  
He then let out a laugh imagining how Sano would react if he told this to him.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	9. NINE

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
NINE  
  
  
  
Sano and Megumi still stared at each other with hate in their eyes, when Sano  
  
finally broke contact and threw back his chair. "I don't have to put up with all this  
  
bullsh*t!" He said as he walked around the table to leave the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to put up with you anymore either," Megumi yelled at him as she  
  
grabbed her bag and tried to pass him in the hallway. They were both heading for  
  
the elevator located at the end of the hallway when the door suddenly opened.  
  
Megumi gave Sano a look before she started running towards it with Sano fast on  
  
her heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano, being the taller and more athletic one made it to the door by a few seconds  
  
and when he tried to close the door Megumi stuck her foot against the elevator not  
  
letting it close on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I got here first, get out and wait for the next ride," Sano barked as he tried  
  
to close the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey don't you know it's lady's first? Why don't you be a gentleman and get out so  
  
I could go in?" Megumi shouted back refusing to budge from her position.  
  
  
  
  
  
"First of all, you're anything but a lady and second, who ever said I was a  
  
gentleman?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Scared that he might push her out of the way Megumi ran into the elevator just as  
  
the door was closing again effectively ending their argument. She gave him a  
  
triumphant smile, which he returned with a snarl wishing he had taken the stairs  
  
instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
They both made a move to push the main level button and their fingers ended up  
  
touching one another. Megumi quickly pulled her hand away and made a show of  
  
wiping her hand against her shirt with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What never been touched by a guy before? Oops, almost forgot that no guy would  
  
want to touch you even if you offered yourself on a silver platter," Sano said  
  
meanly. Megumi turned around refusing to get into another verbal fight with him; it  
  
was what he wanted anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly without warning the elevator stopped with a loud bang before the lights  
  
went out and everything was wrapped in pitch black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi let out a shriek as she grabbed the railing against the wall and felt dizzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sano screamed as he rubbed his ears in  
  
irritation. When no answer came from across the elevator where Megumi stood  
  
Sano felt a little concerned. "Hey are you deaf or something?" He taunted wanting  
  
to hear her speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHY DID THE ELEVATOR STOP?" She yelled hysterically making Sano feel a  
  
little uneasy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you think? The school's probably having another blackout."  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi tried to calm her fast beating heart and slow down her breathing but it  
  
seemed more and more impossible to catch her breath. She felt her lungs tearing  
  
up inside as her breathing became more and more shallow, coming out in shorter  
  
breaths.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Sano's uncertain voice rang out from the other side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I'm claustrophobic," she managed to squeeze out between her tight lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh sh*t, why the hell did you take the elevator then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I wanted to... g-get away... f-from you," she returned as she felt her  
  
consciousness slipping away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay right there, don't move," Sano ordered and if she wasn't feeling so scared  
  
and weak she would have laughed at his ludicrous command.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano stretched his arms out in front of him and started walking in the direction of  
  
Megumi's shallow breathing trying to get a hold of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, d-don't touch me," she complained as she tried to pull out of Sano's clutch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just shut up and hold still," Sano yelled feeling frustration bubbling up inside him.  
  
God, Megumi was the most infuriating girl he's ever met!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just follow my lead and stop talking you're taking all the oxygen," he warned as he  
  
pulled her closer to him until there was no more space between them. Megumi  
  
wanted to pull away but somehow Sano's warmth felt so soothing at that moment  
  
she didn't want to let go. Sano placed his right hand over her head and positioned  
  
it until she was leaning on his shoulders. He placed his left hand over her back and  
  
moved his right one down until it met contact with her neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi wanted to ask what he was doing when she felt his fingers moving  
  
underneath her neck and realized he was trying to relax her by massaging her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi found it was easier to catch her breath and breath more easily and soon  
  
closed her eyes as the pleasant feelings generating from Sano's hand flowed over  
  
her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then suddenly soft music started trickling down her ear and she realized that he  
  
was singing to her. She felt a bit shock that his voice had such a melodic ring to it.  
  
It was rich and deep, conveying every emotion hidden within each word.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unexpectedly she found herself wrapping her arms around Sano for support and  
  
leaning fully into him and enjoying the smell of his cologne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano didn't know why he started singing but standing there and holding Megumi  
  
made him feel weird inside. No one has ever heard him sing except Kenshin and his  
  
parents and to sing now in front of someone he considers his enemy made him  
  
suddenly wants to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without warning the lights came back on and the elevator started moving again but  
  
neither one of the occupants made a move to separate. Megumi slowly looked up at  
  
Sano's face that was now only inches from hers and felt her heart hammering away  
  
in her chest and knew that it wasn't from being locked in the elevator. Sano didn't  
  
stop massaging her but instead seemed to be holding onto her tighter as if not  
  
wanting it all to end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally cold reality settled in and Megumi pushed Sano away. Feeling embarrassed  
  
for having held her longer than needed he quickly made his way back to his side of  
  
the elevator. The door opened and they finally arrived at their floor. Megumi  
  
wanted to run as fast as possible away from the strange emotions that were  
  
swimming around inside her and away from Sano who were causing these unsettling  
  
feelings. She took a step off the elevator then turned around without warning and  
  
looked at Sano's chest and said, "Thank you," before turning around again and  
  
hurrying away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano looked at her retreating figure then looked down at his hands before walking  
  
towards the parking lot like in some kind of daze.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	10. TEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
TEN  
  
Megumi looked down at her half written essay paper and realized that she'd been  
  
writing the exact same sentence over and over again for the last 10 minutes.  
  
  
  
Groaning in frustration she shoved it aside and closed her eyes tight hoping to  
  
clear her mind. All of a sudden Sano's image with his heart-stopping smile  
  
materialized in her mind. She quickly opened her eyes and pushed her chair away  
  
from the table unable to believe where her thoughts has led her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've been studying too hard, maybe a break would do some good," she said out loud  
  
as if trying to convince herself of those words. She got up and walked over to her  
  
bed where an opened magazine laid upside down and picked it up. She gave a big  
  
sigh seeing Siam Shade picture in the front cover and wished she would get to  
  
meet someone as good looking as them in real life. She flopped down on her bed and  
  
flipped through the pages and stopped at an article that had an interview of the  
  
lead singer when Sano's face once more appeared before her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with me?" She yelled as she sat up and threw the magazine across  
  
the room, feeling mad at herself for thinking of him. Ever since she had gotten  
  
home, nothing she's done has been right. She'd burnt the dinner while thinking  
  
about Sano and what happened in the elevator, and then when she'd clean the  
  
dishes the water overflowed because she was remembering Sano's beautiful voice  
  
while he was singing to her. She didn't understand why all at once she was not angry  
  
anymore every time she thought of him but instead felt embarrassed as if  
  
everyone could read her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is insane, he's an asshole, a full-fledged player, conceited to the bones." No  
  
matter what she tried to tell herself to help mentally build a wall against the  
  
incoming feelings that were all together foreign and scary to her, just the picture  
  
of Sagara Sanosuke smiling was enough to crumble the wall down. Wanting to talk  
  
to someone and distract herself she walked over to the phone and was about to call  
  
Kaoru when it suddenly rang.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoping it would be Kaoru she quickly picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um... hello, can I speak to Megumi please?" A masculine voice came out of the  
  
phone. Megumi felt her heart stop beating as her legs gave way and she dropped  
  
into her chair. She didn't notice that her fingers have suddenly curled around the  
  
phone in a death grip.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"H-how'd you get my number?" Megumi asked hating the way her voice suddenly  
  
sounded so hushed and feminine, not like her at all. She couldn't seem to stop the  
  
fast beating of her heart waiting for him to answer. Why would he call? He has no  
  
reason to call, unless...  
  
  
  
"I looked up in the phone book, sorry I just really needed to talk to you. Today...  
  
can we meet somewhere?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi felt her mouth had gone dry and before she could think she blurted out,  
  
  
  
"Where?" Once the word left her mouth she clamped it shut wishing she could take  
  
back the words but it was too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's this café by our school. Why don't we meet there in 15 minutes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure," Megumi said weakly as she hung up the phone. She slumped back in her  
  
chair staring at the phone and trying to take in the significance of the phone call.  
  
  
  
It's probably nothing, he's just probably bored and wants to bug someone, her mind  
  
tried to tell her. But her heart refused to listen as she rushed to her closet to  
  
choose an outfit to wear.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi took a deep breath as if summoning all her courage before she opened the  
  
door and walked in. She looked around and seeing him sit there so casually quickly  
  
masked her own anxious expression into a neutral one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megumi... " he called out as he waved her over. She hastily made her way towards  
  
their table and sat in the seat opposite him and gave him a questioning look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're probably wondering why I'd called right?" Kenshin asked as he quickly took  
  
a sip from his drink, trying to dispel the big lump that has suddenly formed in his  
  
throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well considering we hardly know each other... " Megumi trailed off in a bland  
  
voice even though her insides were twisting around. Has Sano told Kenshin to  
  
deliver her a message? But then why didn't he do it himself... is he embarrassed  
  
to? All these questions kept circling inside her head and no matter how hard her  
  
mind was screaming that Kenshin wasn't here because of Sano, her heart refused  
  
to listen. Maybe he is shy to see me now that's why Kenshin's here, she thought  
  
then gave herself a mental shake. Who cares who he's here for, you don't care, she  
  
told herself but knew that she was lying to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it's Sano... "  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi felt her heart stop and speedily dropped the hand that was reaching out  
  
for the cup of water, it was shaking so badly she doubted she would have been able  
  
to pick it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sano?" Megumi squeaked then had to clear her throat in embarrassment before  
  
continuing, "What about him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm... well I'm interested in your friend Kaoru but ah, Sano's kinda against it so I  
  
need you to help me," Kenshin finally admitted then grabbed his drink and took a  
  
big swallow not sure anymore if this was such a good idea. He has decided that the  
  
best way to get to Kaoru was through Megumi, and even though he wasn't 100%  
  
sure if she would help he had to take the chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Friend? Kaoru's my cousin," Megumi said absent-mindedly as her heart fell to her  
  
feet when she realized that Kenshin wasn't here because of Sano after all. I don't  
  
care, as if I really wanted to talk about him anyway, but that thought only made  
  
her feel like crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cousin?" Kenshin gave Megumi a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his  
  
head in awkwardness. "I didn't know... "  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi mentally shook herself to get out the self pity pit state she was in and  
  
gave Kenshin all her attention trying to ignore the tiny ache in her heart. "So you  
  
like my cousin... " Megumi commented as she gave him a speculative look. She had  
  
already guessed as much. Even though earlier today at the library she'd been too  
  
engrossed in arguing with Sano she could still see the attention that Kenshin was  
  
giving to Kaoru. Kaoru was definitely hiding something from her and she was  
  
determined to find out what.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me, why do you like her? I mean most of the time she looks and acts like a  
  
boy, don't tell me that turns you on," Megumi remarked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If that were true, I'd be going for a real guy, not a cheap imitation don't you  
  
think?" Kenshin returned not liking Megumi's reference to Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi let out a soft chuckle seeing the protectiveness in Kenshin's eyes and put  
  
her hands up in defeat. "Okay, then what is it about her that you like so much?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's the only girl that I know that doesn't try to jump in my bed at every chance  
  
she gets. If she likes me, then I'll know that it's me not my money that she's  
  
interested in," Kenshin said with a shrug, "And the fact that she is beautiful  
  
underneath all that boys' clothes doesn't hurt either," He added as an  
  
afterthought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that all you men think about?" Megumi replied with disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only those who are true men."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's a real comforting thought."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So are you going to help me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll see what I can do but no promises," Megumi answered then quickly got up from  
  
her seat. "If there's nothing else I have to go now." Before Kenshin could stop her  
  
she raced out the door in a hurry as if running from something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a strange girl," Kenshin muttered under his breath as he took another sip  
  
from his drink.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano leaned his head back against the seat of his car and looked out at the school  
  
that was now shrouded in darkness. He couldn't seem to stay still in the house, for  
  
some reason he felt so restless ever since he came home. So much so that he'd  
  
wanted to help his mom out with the housework but she'd shooed him away after he  
  
ruined the dessert she was going to serve that night for dinner. So he'd taken his  
  
car and started driving around the neighborhood aimlessly until he found himself in  
  
front of the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Megumi's face appeared before his eyes, her cheeks all red from yelling  
  
at him at the top of her lungs. He let out a little chuckle thinking of all the times  
  
she'd undermined him and fought him at every turn. Now that he really thought  
  
about it, she was rather cute when she was mad; surprising himself that he'd never  
  
really noticed it before.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the quietness of the car he started humming the song that he'd sang to Megumi  
  
that day, and out of nowhere the feeling of completeness began to enfold him  
  
again. He still couldn't quite place a finger on why it was that when he held onto  
  
Megumi, he felt whole as if there was a missing part of him that somehow Megumi  
  
managed to fill up. It wasn't as if he was missing anything in his life but he'd never  
  
felt anything like what he felt that afternoon. In some way it kind of scared him  
  
because he still doesn't understand where this feeling was coming from. All he  
  
knew was that it felt right to have Megumi in his arms and that stunned him  
  
considering she is exactly everything he does not want in a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	11. ELEVEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
ELEVEN  
  
  
  
Sano opened the door to the library and stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his jaw  
  
was hanging open but was too stunned to close it. This has got to be a dream he  
  
thought disbelievingly as he rubbed his eyes hard to see if his mind was playing  
  
games on him. When he opened them, the image in front of him was still there  
  
sitting quietly and waiting for him to come in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi felt her face flush with happiness at Sano's stunned look and the pleasure  
  
she saw in his eyes once the shock wore off. She never realized that it took so  
  
little effort to get a guy's attention. All she had to do was let her hair down, take  
  
off her glasses, put on a little makeup, and wear a simple dress and suddenly the  
  
whole male population realized she was alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even her teachers were shocked when they saw her walking into the classroom;  
  
some even went so far as to ask for her name to be sure that she was truly  
  
herself. But all the joy she felt that day couldn't compare to the very moment Sano  
  
walked into the library and saw her. Feeling rather shy all of a sudden, Megumi  
  
looked at the table refusing to look Sano in the eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano slowly made his way towards their table then slowly sat down like he had all  
  
the time in the world. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and spread his  
  
legs apart as he sat staring at her with a bland face. Megumi stole a glance his way  
  
and seeing his expression felt her heart break in two. Not wanting to let him see  
  
the disappointment in her eyes that he really doesn't care that she'd changed she  
  
looked down at her hands that were now tightly clasped together until the knuckles  
  
turned white.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I only have one question," Sano said quietly and waited until Megumi was looking at  
  
him before continuing. "When did Cinderella suddenly turn into the beautiful  
  
princess?" Megumi felt her face grow hot with pleasure and she couldn't meet his  
  
eyes, she felt like kicking herself for being so feminine but she couldn't seem to  
  
help herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deciding that it was time to get to work Megumi became serious once again. "It's  
  
time to get to work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am," Sano replied but with a friendly tone this time making Megumi smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano looked at his watch and realized he's been working for the past hour and the  
  
weird thing was he hasn't fall asleep yet. Feeling Megumi's eyes on him again he  
  
decided to finally let her know that he knows she's been goggling at him. He  
  
suddenly looked up and sure enough caught her in the act.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at?" He said trying to sound snobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A rat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't know there was a mirror behind me," Sano shot right back but with a wide  
  
grin on his face instead of the usual sneer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi felt her heart do a little flip-flop and all the fighting energy rushed out of  
  
her in one breath. She doesn't understand why his smiles had such effects on her  
  
but it did and she wasn't sure she liked it-that much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What cat caught your tongue?" Sano asked when Megumi didn't come back at him  
  
with a sharp reply. "Are you feeling alright? You're not yourself today you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Megumi had a chance to answer he suddenly leaned across the table and  
  
felt Megumi's forehead with his palm. "You don't seem to have a fever," Sano  
  
whispered softly leaving his hand on her forehead longer than necessary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"G-get back to your seat," Megumi told him weakly even though she wasn't making a  
  
move to get his hand off her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, you're the teacher."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi suddenly felt empty now that he wasn't so close anymore and tried to mask  
  
her disappointment that he actually listened to her by looking down at her book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Megumi," Kenshin's voice ranged out from behind Sano. They both turned to  
  
see him making his way quickly to Megumi side. "Hey mind if I borrow her for a  
  
sec?" Not waiting for an answer he yanked Megumi out of her seat and took her to  
  
the back of the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what's the rush?" Megumi asked once they were hidden from view by the  
  
tall bookshelves. She quickly removed her arm from Kenshin's grasp and gave him a  
  
questioning look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've been thinking, what do you think if I were to send Kaoru flowers and  
  
chocolate? She'd like that wouldn't she? I mean don't all girls like those kinds of  
  
things?" Kenshin's expression was so hopeful Megumi really didn't have the heart to  
  
give him a dose of reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Most girls would like those kinds of things, but Kaoru is not most girls. You have to  
  
understand she's not used to guys giving her attention unless it's of a brotherly  
  
sort and if you push her too far she might end up retaliating." Megumi watched as  
  
Kenshin's face crumbled into frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everyone in your family so different from everyone else?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well we've been known to be sort of eccentric if that's what you mean."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's say that you were the one that I was interested in... would you go out with  
  
me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really don't know... maybe... but I guess we'll never know for sure huh? Hey  
  
come on let's go back before Sano gets worried," Megumi said then wished she'd  
  
kept her big mouth shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, we really don't want to keep Sano waiting do we?" Kenshin remarked with  
  
mischief in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You two sure took your fine sweet time," Sano snapped at them as soon as they  
  
were at the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were just gone a few minutes, don't have to be so touché," Kenshin replied  
  
giving Sano a strange look. Something was different about Sano from when he'd  
  
first came in but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Seeing that his staying won't  
  
help matters, Kenshin made a quick exit leaving Megumi and Sano behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Megumi asked also seeing the change in Sano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This lesson is over right?" Sano asked right back without answering her question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi just nodded completely confused with Sano's sudden change in attitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, then I guess I don't have to stick around anymore." With that he grabbed his  
  
bag and took off without even saying goodbye. Megumi stared after him and all at  
  
once felt like crying.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano and Kenshin sat across from one another neither one making a move to start a  
  
conversation. Kenshin giving Sano a questioning look while Sano returned it with an  
  
evil glare while he took another sip from his wine glass-wine that he haven't  
  
bothered to offer Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally not able to stand the silent treatment any longer Kenshin let out his  
  
frustrations. "If the whole point of you inviting me over here is to give me the  
  
glare of my life, then the least you could do is offer me some wine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without changing his expression, Sano got up and proceeded to make a drink for  
  
Kenshin, his frown never leaving his face. "Why the hell did you tell me to come  
  
over if you're going to ignore me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's better than glaring at your picture," Sano replied as he placed Kenshin's drink  
  
in front of him in a less than friendly manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you? You seemed fine enough this morning. Don't tell me you're  
  
pissed cuz I interrupted your little lesson in the library!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you and Megumi talk about?" Sano suddenly asked ignoring Kenshin's  
  
question all together as he took a big swallow of his wine-something he rarely does  
  
considering how much he loves his wine collection.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin felt his face grow hot knowing that if Sano found out he was taking  
  
relationship advice from Megumi, he would taunt him to no end. And the fact that  
  
Sano thought Kaoru was a she-man didn't exactly make it easier for Kenshin to  
  
discuss this with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I needed her to help me with some school problem." Kenshin fidgeted around with  
  
his drink unable to look Sano in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When did asking someone out constituted as a school problem?" Sano returned  
  
sarcastically still throwing daggers Kenshin's way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were eavesdropping on us?" Kenshin asked incredulously his eyes growing big as he stared at Sano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What'd you think? That I'll just sit there while you and Megumi are doing who  
  
knows what behind those bookshelves." Sano tried to calm his voice but was failing  
  
miserably at it. He couldn't understand this strange feeling coming over him every  
  
time he remembered Kenshin's voice asking Megumi to go out with him. Just  
  
thinking about it makes him want to physically hurt Kenshin and that was what was  
  
making him feel so frustrated and disoriented.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you actually think I was dragging Megumi back there so I could put the moves  
  
on her? It's a f*cking library for god's sake, I have more class then-... are you  
  
telling me that you're pissed at me because you thought I was asking Megumi out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you know me and her are not exactly on friendly terms with one another and  
  
considering you're my best friend, I'd thought that you would keep away from her  
  
too," Sano said indignantly stressing the words best friend, and trying to block the  
  
scene in the elevator out of his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure didn't look like you two were ready to jump at each other's throat when I  
  
walked in," Kenshin mocked giving Sano one of his skeptical smiles that held no  
  
warmth in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just because I'm nice to her doesn't mean that I like her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha, could have fooled me, the last time I checked when you hated someone, being  
  
mean to them is what you're supposed to do!" Once again Kenshin gave Sano a  
  
cynical smile making Sano's temper rise sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And the last time I checked regular guys usually go for girls who looks like they're  
  
girls and not she-men," Sano shot right back knowing that he'd hit Kenshin where it  
  
hurts most.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what the HELL DID YOU SAY?" Kenshin felt his anger exploding and before he  
  
could think he let his fist fly right into Sano's smirking face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Sagara jumped when she heard a hard thump coming from upstairs. Quickly  
  
glancing at the ceiling she turned to her husband with worry in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go check on them," her husband offered even before she got the words out. He  
  
went over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek in reassurance before making  
  
his way out of the living room and up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As more thumps and bangs echoed down to the living room, Mrs. Sagara began to  
  
wring her hands hoping Sano was okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not quite sure what to expect Mr. Sagara made his way cautiously towards Sano's  
  
room, his door wide open. Walking in, he stopped in shock and looked at the  
  
surrounding not believing his eyes. It looked as if a tornado had found itself in  
  
Sano's room and messed it up-wine bottles and expensive wine glasses lay broken on  
  
the floor making the room smell strongly of alcohol, Sano's bed had been moved  
  
from it's original location and now lay in an awkward position, pillows, clothes, shoes,  
  
and other unidentifiable items were strewn everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Sano suddenly called out in greeting from the  
  
other side of the bed. Kenshin's head also popped up and seeing him quickly stood  
  
up to bow before flopping down again. From their facial expressions and Sano's  
  
bright greeting, it would seem that everything is fine except for the fact that  
  
besides a few bruises on each of the boys' faces, they also each sport a black eye  
  
that is quickly turning purple and green.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Sagara shook his head and massaged his forehead. "It's at times like these  
  
that I truly feel my age," He suddenly let out before making his way down the  
  
stairs again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is all your fault," Sano complained as he watched his dad walk out of the  
  
room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No it's yours," Kenshin accused as he pushed Sano backwards causing him to fall on  
  
his behind. He let out a laugh at Sano's pained looked as his ass was introduced to  
  
the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it's yours," Sano said with a smile on his face getting up and pushing Kenshin  
  
back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it's yours... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing her husband coming back into the room, Mrs. Sagara looked at him  
  
anxiously. "Is Sanosuke okay?" She asked not able to hide her anxiety any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what was all that noise about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boys just being boys," he replied patting her hands comfortingly before walking  
  
back to his own seat to finish his novel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	12. TWELVE

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
TWELVE  
  
  
  
Sano looked around at his messed-up room then glanced at what is left of his  
  
precious wine collection that now decorates his rug an ugly crimson red color. "Aw,  
  
man did you have to break all my wine bottles?" Sano complained feeling the loss  
  
like a blow to the stomach. It would probably take him a couple of months and a lot  
  
of money to recover his collection.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't exactly help it if I was FALLING and couldn't stop myself," Kenshin said  
  
sarcastically going over to the mirror to check on his bruised eye. "Man, when did  
  
you start caring so much for Megumi?" He asked as he gingerly touched his eye,  
  
wincing when his fingers came across a sensitive spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who said I cared for her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why get so upset when you thought I asked her out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I thought? You did make a move on her," Sano stated as he  
  
began to clean up his room still not looking at Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you had eavesdropped a little sooner you would have found out that I was  
  
asking Megumi for help... in getting Kaoru to go out with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano's body snapped straight up as the implications of Kenshin's words settled in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why'd you... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was only trying to make a point with her... and why the hell would I want to date  
  
her if I'm trying to get Kaoru? I might be your best friend but it doesn't mean that  
  
I'm like you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Too bad," Sano returned and laughed as Kenshin threw something past his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In all the years I knew you, I never thought you were the jealous type... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm-... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey wait," Kenshin said as he took out his cell. "What's up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um... is Kenshin there please?" A quiet voice sounded out from the little cell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah it's me... Oh hey Megumi." Kenshin said, a little bit too loudly sneaking a look  
  
Sano's way to see if he heard and he sure did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano's body stiffened when he heard Megumi's name but pretended he hadn't paid  
  
attention to what Kenshin was saying. He continued to clean his room up but found  
  
himself moving closer and closer to Kenshin's side. He tried to ignore the fact that  
  
he was practically straining his ears to find out what Kenshin was saying but the  
  
stupid idiot was keeping his voice low so that eavesdropping was impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin had to pinch himself to keep from laughing at Sano's pathetic attempt at  
  
acting indifferent to the fact that Megumi had called him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So can you make it?" Megumi's uncertain voice came over the line shaking him from  
  
his own musings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure, then I guess I'll see you at the movies then," Kenshin said loudly again  
  
for the second time throughout the whole conversation giving Sano a big grin when  
  
he fingered him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Not me-... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know I know... okay I have to go now so see ya." Kenshin said hastily then quickly  
  
hanging up before Megumi could say anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I have to go now sorry I can't stay to help you clean up the mess," Kenshin  
  
told Sano as he went to get his jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you didn't ask Megumi out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you didn't care," Kenshin answered easily, hanging his jacket over his  
  
arm not wanting to ruin it with the alcohol that covered his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've been meaning to watch a movie too, why don't we go together," Sano  
  
suggested casually ignoring Kenshin's remark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing he had to tell Sano the truth soon or risk losing the only chance he'll  
  
probably ever get to be with Kaoru alone, Kenshin sighed hating to end the game so  
  
quickly. "Look I was just kidding a minute ago, I'm not meeting Megumi up... I'm  
  
going to the movies with Kaoru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano gave Kenshin a confused expression, "But isn't Kaoru trying to avoid you like  
  
the plague?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah she is, that's why Megumi is tricking her into thinking she's going to the  
  
movies with Megumi when actually she'll be going with me," Kenshin whispered  
  
excitedly as if he's scared the plan might be ruined if he said it any louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a wonderful cousin she is, using the oldest trick in the book to scam her own  
  
family," Sano replied with disgust in his voice even though there was the tiniest  
  
hint of a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"As long as I get to be with Kaoru I don't care how it happens, so you still wanna  
  
come?" Kenshin asked innocently already guessing the answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would but look at this mess someone has to clean it up." Sano spread his arms  
  
wide to prove his point pretending he didn't see the smirk that was slowly crossing  
  
Kenshin's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, then you keep doing that, and I'll go get ready for my date."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru checked her watch again then looked out at the thinning crowd, her nerves  
  
at its ends. Megumi knew that today was the last day they were going to show the  
  
movie and she'd promised she'd come early but it was now 10 minutes to the show  
  
and yet there was still now sign of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megumi, I'm going to kill you," Kaoru growled under her breath as she continued to  
  
pace back and forth across the entrance to the movie theater. She'd bought the  
  
tickets ahead of time, scared that it would all be sold out by the time Megumi gets  
  
there. Just as she was giving up hope and was about to go in alone someone patted  
  
her on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What took you-... " The words died on her lips when she realized that it wasn't  
  
Megumi behind her but it was Kenshin. "What are you doing here?" She yelled  
  
causing people to look their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," Kenshin replied happily, "Megumi suddenly called me on  
  
short notice and said that she couldn't make it and that I should take her place."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're kidding me, you really think I'm going to believe that bullsh*t?" Kaoru said  
  
angrily, still not believing that her very own cousin has fooled her like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, come on... if we don't go in now we're going to miss the beginning," Kenshin  
  
said as he tried to tug her towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let go," Kaoru screamed as she pushed him away, "I would never go anywhere with  
  
you even if my life depended on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, is there a problem here?" The manager of the theater asked as he came over  
  
to them afraid that Kaoru was in danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" They both said at the same time. Before Kaoru could let out another  
  
statement Kenshin quickly pulled the manager aside and explained the situation to  
  
him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked suspiciously at Kenshin as the manager's facial expression turned to  
  
one of enlightenment and regretfulness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he walked away Kenshin came up to Kaoru again with a smile on his face,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready to go in?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What'd you say to him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The movie's starting and if I'm right this should be their last night showing it, are  
  
you really going to let me stand in the way of you seeing your favorite movie?"  
  
Kenshin asked devilishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru realized that Kenshin was right, why should he stop her from watching what  
  
she wants. Deciding that she'd rather throw away her extra ticket then give it to  
  
him, she walked over to the garbage can and disposed of it giving him a satisfied  
  
smile. She'd bought the last two tickets so there's no way he would be able to  
  
watch the film with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She lifted her nose up a notch and walked by him as if he was nothing but a pesky  
  
fly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin gave out a little chuckle at her little act and proceeded to follow her  
  
taking out his pre-ordered ticket and hiding the other one away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru stomped her feet in frustration when she saw that he was prepared after all  
  
and quickly went to find a seat where he couldn't sit next to her. Seeing an empty  
  
seat between two people she made her way over to them and sat down. When  
  
Kenshin made it to her aisle she gave him a snobby beam and mouthed out, "I win"  
  
before turning her attention towards the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um... I'm sorry... " Kenshin said to the person sitting beside Kaoru making her  
  
look his way. "My girlfriend here is mad at me for coming late to the movies and  
  
she wouldn't talk to me. I'd really appreciate it if you could give me your seat so I  
  
could apologize to her," Kenshin said with an angelic face. The woman seeing  
  
Kenshin's sincere expression smiled and stood up to move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, don't listen to him, he's lying," Kaoru told her desperately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin faked a hurt expression making sure to let the woman see it before making  
  
his melodramatic speech catching the attention of people around them. "I already  
  
told you, my sister wouldn't let me leave until I finished telling her a bedtime story.  
  
I'd run two red lights just to make it here as soon as possible can't you forgive  
  
me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop lying," Kaoru shouted but everyone only smiled thinking that it was a cute  
  
little lovers' quarrel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want me to do to make you forgive me? Do you want me to get on my  
  
knees, because I would," Kenshin said dramatically as he made a move as if to really  
  
do it but the woman held onto him and wouldn't let him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's such a sweet boyfriend, can't you just forgive him this once?" She asked  
  
Kaoru with a kind smile on her face wishing her husband would be half as romantic  
  
as the young man beside her. The crowd around them starting imputing their  
  
opinion shouting things like, "aww, he's so cute, take him back," or "he didn't mean  
  
to be late, be nice and forgive him," until Kaoru thought she'd die from  
  
embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit down before I kill you!" Kaoru said softly her eyes have turned into slits as she  
  
faced the front refusing to look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much," Kenshin whispered to the woman as she moved to another  
  
spot then he suddenly shouted to the crowd, "Thank you to all of you, now my  
  
girlfriend is letting me sit with her," making the people hoot with encouragement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just wait until this movie is over... " Kaoru whispered venomously  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	13. THIRTEEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Thank you for everyone who replied!!!!! (I kept forgetting to thank my readers) It really encouraged me to continue writing. I hope you guys like the story so far. I think I'm gonna stop writing my other story and just finish this one. I'm having way more fun with this one :)  
  
  
  
THIRTEEN  
  
  
  
Kaoru ducked her head and ran for the exit hoping that the crowd of people leaving  
  
would be able to detain Kenshin long enough for her to get away.  
  
If I get away I promise I'll do charity work for a month she reverently prayed as  
  
her feet quickened their steps not even daring to glance behind her to see where  
  
Kenshin was, scared that his face might pop out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin seeing that his chance to be alone with Kaoru quickly slipping away because  
  
he couldn't get past the herd of people leaving the theater decided that in  
  
situations like these called for desperate measure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could someone please help me, I've lost my gold ring," he yelled at the top of his  
  
lungs and as expected everyone suddenly stopped walking and fell to the ground in  
  
excitement hoping to find it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Suckers," Kenshin whispered underneath his breath as he coughed hoping it was  
  
loud enough to disguise the laugh that he couldn't contain.  
  
  
  
He looked up and realized that Kaoru had made it to the exit and hastily ran after  
  
her, muttering apologies to people whose hands he accidentally step on in his hurry  
  
to catch up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Kenshin yelled as he caught up with her and pulled her  
  
to a stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kaoru screamed as she yanked her arm away and glared  
  
at Kenshin before taking off again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did I do?" Kenshin ran in front of her and spread his arms out in an effort  
  
to block her path, making Kaoru angrier by the second.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU'VE NOT ONLY MANAGED TO RUIN MY ONE AND  
  
ONLY CHANCE AT WATCHING THAT MOVIE BY SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE  
  
BUT ALSO MANAGED TO HUMILIATE ME LIKE ONE ELSE I'VE EVER MET IN  
  
MY WHOLE 18 YEARS OF EXISTENCE," Kaoru screeched causing several  
  
pedestrians to look their way, some even stopped to watch in interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru really wanted to lower her tone but seeing Kenshin's face made her anger  
  
bubble over until she just can't contain it anymore. Never has she met anyone she  
  
disliked more than this pretty rich boy and it was time she gave him a piece of her  
  
mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you don't get out of my face right now I'm going to really kick your sorry ass in  
  
and don't say that I didn't warn you," She threatened with a silky voice as she  
  
rolled up her shirt sleeves to show him she meant every word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine if that's what you want," Kenshin conceded with a sigh almost making Kaoru  
  
choke on her own anger.  
  
  
  
She didn't expect him to give in so easily and was momentarily shocked as she  
  
gaped at him. What the hell is wrong with him? She thought as she finally got over  
  
her shock and got her legs to move again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"On one condition," Kenshin suddenly added as she walked pass him making her slap  
  
her face in defeat.  
  
  
  
There was no getting to this guy, she thought dejectedly as she gave a heavy sigh,  
  
her anger gone now only replaced by suspicion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" She asked willing to do almost anything now if he would only  
  
leave her alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me take you home, it's late and I don't want to be walking home by yourself,"  
  
Kenshin said innocently giving her one of his charming smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's all it takes for you to finally bug off?" Kaoru asked incredulously, wishing  
  
that she haven't heard wrong.  
  
  
  
If this was her ticket to freedom, she's more than willing to let him have his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's all it takes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, then lets go," Kaoru said happily and had to catch herself when she  
  
realized that she was actually skipping along beside him in her excitement to finally  
  
rid herself of Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you have to act so happy?" Kenshin complained when he looked over at her and  
  
saw the big goofy grin on her face even though deep down he kinda liked seeing her  
  
smile instead of always frowning whenever she saw him.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru tried to keep the awe she felt at Kenshin's car from showing on her face; as  
  
much as she may hate him she didn't want him to think she was some sort of gold  
  
digger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So do you like it?" Kenshin asked wanting to start a conversation but only got an  
  
unemotional glance from Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"It's a pretty old model so it's okay if you think it's crappy," he bulked wishing that  
  
he'd brought one of his newer cars to impress her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt her jaw slowly descending down to her chin and had to look out the  
  
window to regain her composure.  
  
  
  
If you have so much money to spend, go do some charity work; at least then you  
  
won't be wasting it on such useless things, Kaoru thought in her mind hating Kenshin  
  
and the way he's always throwing his money in other people's faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
After sitting in silence for a long while Kaoru finally came to her senses and knew  
  
that something wasn't right.  
  
She looked out the window in concentration and noticed that she didn't recognize  
  
any of the scenery passing them by.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking me? This isn't the way to my house," she said panicking,  
  
after all she didn't know Kenshin very well and who knows what kind of a creep he  
  
is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you just trust me?" Kenshin pressed down on the gas pedal wanting to get to  
  
his destination faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When hell freezes over," Kaoru screamed as she grabbed the door handle and  
  
tried to get out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Kenshin couldn't  
  
believe how stupid girls can be at times as he pulled Kaoru back into her seat.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter if you try to open the door anyway, when the car is in motion  
  
the safety locks kick in so you won't be able to open it." Kenshin explained when  
  
Kaoru pushed his hand away and tried to open the door again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you don't turn around right now and take me home I'm going to kill you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just trust me," Kenshin tried to reassure her seeing the alarm that was rapidly  
  
arising within her. "I promise I will take you home soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deciding that she'd rather die than let him have his way; Kaoru promptly grabbed  
  
the steering wheel in an attempt to get him to stop the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US BOTH YOU FOOL!" Kenshin  
  
yelled as he lost control of the car trying to pull Kaoru's hand away.  
  
  
  
  
  
The car careened off the street and spun out of control as it made it's way  
  
headlong right into a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled as he realized they were going to crash and quickly threw  
  
his upper body in front of her in a weak attempt to save her.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru held onto her head as she finally regained consciousness and tried to open  
  
her eyes. Her entire body felt like someone had pulled all her bones out of their  
  
sockets and her head was hammering away like crazy. When she tried to move she  
  
felt a weight on top of her and realized that it was Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god," she whispered as tears fell from her face when the memory of what had  
  
happened replayed in her mind.  
  
  
  
Kenshin had tried to protect her by throwing himself in front of her; he had saved  
  
her life even though she was determined to kill him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
She lightly held onto his shoulders scared that he might be seriously hurt and used  
  
all her might to get him off her and into his own seat. He didn't even grunt as his  
  
body slumped in the seat his face bruised up and scratched in some places from  
  
the crash.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at the damage and gasped when she saw the broken windshield and  
  
the half crunched-up front of the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
She weakly pulled on the handle of the car and almost sighed with relieve when it  
  
gave way.  
  
  
  
She pulled herself out of the car and winced from the pain of standing up. She  
  
quickly closed her eyes when everything around her started spinning and her head  
  
started feeling light.  
  
  
  
Kaoru took in big breaths and tried to get a grip on herself as  
  
she refused to give in to the urge to faint. When she felt the nausea has passed,  
  
she opened her eyes again and looked around.  
  
  
  
It was now really dark out so she must not have unconscious for too long and  
  
suddenly felt tears streaming down her face again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half sobbing in hysteria, she weakly made her way over to Kenshin's side of the car  
  
and opened his door. Kaoru afraid that he might be dead already got on her knees  
  
and leaned over to hear his heart beat.  
  
  
  
She almost collapsed from the relief she felt when she heard a strong heartbeat  
  
telling her that he was just unconscious but still alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing his shoulders she pulled until he was in a sitting position then squeezed  
  
her arms behind his back and under his arms until she got a firm grip before pulling  
  
him out of the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
She bit down on her lip when his body hit the ground with a thump hoping he would  
  
not have to fill the pain when he wakes up. She managed to pull his body a couple of  
  
steps from the car before all her energy disappeared and she fell to the ground his  
  
half dead body on top of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru cried even harder as she sat up and placed his head on her legs and tried to  
  
shake him awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, you said you were going to take me home, how are you going to do that if  
  
you're dead?" She said as she continued to shake him. "If you wake up, I'm willing  
  
to go out with you on a date... isn't that what you've been making a fool of yourself  
  
for?"  
  
  
  
When there was still no response coming from Kenshin, Kaoru started shaking him  
  
harder as more tears fell from her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"P-please don't die, please... I promise I'll never threaten to hit you again... please  
  
wake up... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~  
  
  
  
replies are always welcomed 


	14. FOURTEEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Thank you all your replies!!! It makes Aya very happy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
FOURTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can hit me all you want just promise you'll go out with me... (coughs),"  
  
Kenshin's weak voice suddenly rang out startling Kaoru.*  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Gasps) You're okay." Feeling a tremendous amount of relief washing over her at  
  
seeing him alive, Kaoru started laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sshh, don't cry... I-I'm okay... can't you see?" Kenshin tried to cheer her up  
  
even as he grunted out in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't talk anymore, save your strength," Kaoru told him not wanting him to die on  
  
her now that she knows he's okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Don't want to kill me anymore?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will if you keep talking."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haha... urgh," Kenshin's face turned into a mask of pain as he clutched onto his  
  
left rib and started coughing uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?!" Kaoru yelled almost in a fit of hysteria, afraid that he will die if  
  
she doesn't do something soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I'm okay," Kenshin smiled weakly finally able to calm down a bit, "Kaoru, go to  
  
the car and get my cell out. It fell to the ground when we crashed I think and call  
  
the police."  
  
  
  
As Kaoru gently placed Kenshin's head on the ground to go get the cell  
  
he suddenly grabbed onto her arm to get her attention. "Tell them something ran in  
  
front of my car and I crashed trying to avoid it," Kenshin instructed as another  
  
bout of pain shot through his body making him let go of Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
Even when he's in pain, he's thinking of me, Kaoru thought as more tears fell from  
  
her eyes as she quickly ran to the car and did as she was told.  
  
When she was done,  
  
she ran back to Kenshin and seeing him lying there so motionless and skin white and  
  
pale as death, she thought the worst has happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin!" She speedily ran to his side and lifted his head onto her lap for a  
  
cushion as she gently shook him trying to get him to say something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Urgh... do you want me to get more wounds then I have now or something?"  
  
Kenshin accused in a soft voice too tired to speak any louder. When he opened his  
  
eyes and saw the guilt on Kaoru face, he regretted his words.  
  
"I was just kidding... I just felt tired and wanted to take a rest," He explained  
  
when he saw the concern in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you want to date me, you can't fall asleep!" Kaoru ordered trying to muster as  
  
much command in her tone as she can.  
  
She'd read somewhere that if an injured  
  
person feels tired or sleepy the worst thing to do is let them because they might  
  
pass away in their sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scared I might turn into a ghost and haunt you?" Kenshin gave Kaoru one of his  
  
charming smiles but ruined it when his face grimaced in agony.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you turn into a ghost I'll tell a priest to get rid of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're a very evil person you know that," Kenshin whispered as he felt his eyes  
  
growing heavy.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru could you hold onto my hand, I feel so cold," Kenshin suddenly said wishing  
  
the wind would stop howling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Open your eyes and I will," Kaoru said feeling afraid all over again. Kenshin gave a  
  
little sigh before he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. She gave him a  
  
watery smile before taking his hand into her own and holding it close to her body  
  
for warmth.  
  
  
  
"Does that help?" She asked quietly as tears fell onto their joined  
  
hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin wished he had the strength to wipe the tears away but it seems to be  
  
harder and harder for him to stay awake.  
  
  
  
"It's okay... you called the police...e-everyt-thing is... going... to... be... fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin? KENSHIN! Talk to me... please don't close your eyes... please," Kaoru  
  
cried her tears clouding her vision as Kenshin laid unresponsive his body going limp,  
  
neither one heard the sirens that were coming closer to them.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano ran towards the elevator and quickly pressed the "up" button.  
  
Losing his  
  
patience he ran to a nearby door and started running up the flight of stairs wishing  
  
the emergency room that Kenshin was in wasn't so high up. You're going to be okay,  
  
  
  
I'll get you the best doctors... you're not going to die on me that easily, Sano  
  
thought angrily in his head suddenly wanting to pound on something.  
  
  
  
Tears burned  
  
at the back of his eyes as he continued to run but he refused to give in. Kenshin's  
  
not dead there's no reason for tears!  
  
  
  
But even as the words formed in his head,  
  
the tears that he's tried so hard to contain ever since he was told the news spilled  
  
down on his face. Seeing that he'd finally reached the right floor he ran out into  
  
the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a couple of feet away Kaoru  
  
and Megumi waiting outside the emergency room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked like she'd gone to hell and back, her clothes splattered with dried  
  
blood and torn in some places. Her eyes were all puffy from crying so hard and her  
  
face was covered in scratches and bruises.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Sano yelled as soon as she looked up and saw him.  
  
  
  
He didn't give a shit that it was a hospital and he should keep his voice low, his  
  
best friend was in the emergency room and could be dying at that very minute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you keep your voice down? Screaming won't get you anywhere," Megumi  
  
scolded at him as she jumped up from her seat beside Kaoru to defend her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MY BEST FRIEND'S IN THERE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" Sano screamed  
  
as he pointed towards the door, tears still streaking down his face. Kaoru, who had  
  
just managed to stop crying for a while covered her face as new tears formed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi seeing how upset Kaoru was walked up to Sano and pulled him back into the  
  
exit.  
  
  
  
When he tried to pull away she held on even tighter and yanked him through  
  
the door.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Don't you think Kaoru is not upset and  
  
worried enough?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Her worried? Kenshin's the closest thing I've ever got to a brother... he's been  
  
my best friend most of my life... and if anything happen to him I swear I will make  
  
Kaoru pay," Sano said the last part so coldly Megumi felt goose-bumps go up her  
  
spine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not her fault, something ran in front of their car and Kenshin crashed trying  
  
to avoid it," Megumi explained with a soothing voice hoping to calm him down telling  
  
him what the police had told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, if anything... " Sano choked on the words not being able to get it out as he  
  
covered his face wishing he hadn't let Kenshin go to the theater.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sano, it's okay... a doctor told us the operation is going well," Megumi said as she  
  
moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, wishing she could take some  
  
of the pain away.  
  
It hurts her seeing her cousin like this and now... Sano like this  
  
too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without warning Sano grabbed Megumi and hugged her close to him as he placed  
  
his face on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Megumi feeling giddy and sympathetic at the same time,  
  
held onto him closed her eyes wishing he were holding her under a different  
  
situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	15. FIFTEEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
FIFTEEN  
  
  
  
"Don't worry... I am sure that Kenshin would be just fine," Megumi said soothingly into his ear wishing she could do something more than that.  
  
  
  
Sano slowly pulled away from Megumi and wiped his eyes suddenly feeling shy since he'd never broken down in front of a girl before. "Kenshin's always been a fighter, he won't give up that easily," Sano declared trying to make himself believe the words.  
  
  
  
Megumi felt cold where Sano's body was pressed to hers only moments ago and felt regret that it had to end so soon. She gave Sano an encouraging smile not knowing what else to do. "And plus we could all pray for him, I'm sure someone up there is bound to hear us, especially when they find out that Kenshin is about to join them, I think they'll be more than happy to return him to us."  
  
  
  
Sano gave off a little chuckle as his tears began to dry up, "Are you always happy like this?"  
  
  
  
"Only when I have to be," Megumi answered seriously which made Sano laugh out loud. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, just thought you were cute when you said that," Sano replied his voice suddenly going husky.  
  
  
  
Megumi felt her face flush and her heart beating away inside her chest but she refused to look away from his eyes that were staring intensely into hers. I can't be intimidated, she tried to convince herself but in truth, even if her life depended on it, she doubted she could have taken her eyes off him.  
  
  
  
Sano slowly lifted his hand and tracked the outline of Megumi's face, his eyes following the path that his finger was tracing before turning back to look at her.  
  
  
  
Megumi sucked in her breath but did not dare move an inch scared that the magic that had unexpectedly fell over them would vanish just as quickly. Everything seemed to have disappeared and there was just the two of them standing within each other's arms. No ground beneath their feet, no sky above their heads, no time passing them by... just the two of them and endless infinity.  
  
  
  
Sano carefully lowered his head not wanting to disrupt this strange atmosphere that seems to be shielding them from the rest of the world. He never felt such a desire to taste a girl's lips before and in many ways it scared him how much he wanted Megumi and know what it's like to kiss her and have her respond to him.  
  
  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?" Came a loud shout from the hallway, pulling Sano out of their little world and into reality.  
  
He hastily stepped away from Megumi with a self-disgust expression on his face.  
  
He can't believe he was trying to make a move on a girl while his best friend was in the operating room fighting for his life. Too ashamed to look at Megumi, he ran out into the hallway to see what the commotion was about.  
  
  
  
Megumi staggered back into the wall, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her. Good job Megumi, you've managed to snatch the slut award this time, Megumi thought cynically in her mind. What the hell were you thinking seducing Sano while his best friend's life was in danger! No wonder he looked so disgusted, if I were him I'd be too. For the first time that night she wanted to break down and cry her heart out.  
  
  
  
Sano ran into the hallway just in time to see Mr. Himura racing towards him looking years older.  
  
  
  
"Where is he? God, Sanosuke... he was still fine when he left the house." Kenshin's father tried to keep his composure together even though his eyes were red from the unshed tears that he refused to let out. His son is going to make it so there's no point in crying, it would just be a waste of time and energy.  
  
  
  
"He's still in the operating room... the doctors said it's going well."  
  
  
  
"He's my only son... if anything-... " Mr. Himura let his statement trail off, as the tears finally fell from his eyes and he slowly broke down.  
  
  
  
Sano, who have managed to get himself together lost his own self-control as he watched a man who have never shed a tear even when the only woman he loved left him cry out in anguish.  
  
  
  
"T-they said that it was just-... "  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry it's all my fault," Kaoru suddenly cried out surprising both Sano and Kenshin's father who haven't seen her sitting there.  
  
  
  
"Who's-... "  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sano cut in waiting for Kaoru to continue.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, it's not your fault you could not have seen that thing-... " Megumi said from behind Sano as she made her way to her cousin not looking at Sano, scared she'll see the disgust on his face.  
  
  
  
"NO! T-there wasn't anything that ran in front of Kenshin's car." Kaoru couldn't stand it anymore, when the police had questioned her she felt like her guilty conscience was eating away at her as she told the lie Kenshin instructed her to say.  
  
And now seeing how much pain she was causing Kenshin's loved ones she couldn't keep silent anymore. "I-I grabbed his steering wheel and he lost control of the car... he wanted to protect me so he... he... shielded my body with his own!"  
  
  
  
"You DID WHAT?" Sano screamed wanting to throttle her with all his might.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Mr. Himura placed a hand on his shoulders and took one last look at Kaoru. "I don't ever want to see her face here anymore," He said coldly before making his way towards the operating room door and waiting by it.  
  
  
  
"Please let me-... "  
  
  
  
"You heard what he said," Sano said coldly schooling his face not to show any of the hatred he now felt for her. "Because you are a girl, I will let you walk out of this hospital on your own with your pride in tact today but if I ever so much as see you trying to go near to Kenshin or his room while he's here, I'll make sure the security guards escort you out in the manner you deserve."  
  
  
  
"Please just let me-..."  
  
  
  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET THE F*CK OUT OF HERE!" Sano suddenly shouted shocking Megumi and Kaoru into speechlessness.  
  
  
  
Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand as she took a step back from Sano before turning around and running off as fresh tears burst forth.  
  
Megumi stared at Sano never seeing him like this before, frightened by how cold and murderous he looks.  
  
Megumi backed away from him then ran after Kaoru afraid she might do something stupid if left alone not seeing the way Sano stared after her, wishing she'd stayed instead.  
  
  
  
"If anything happens to my son, I will not let her live comfortably."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all your replies!! I hope I entertained you guys with a new chapter  
  
Reply and make Aya happy mmk  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	16. SIXTEEN

I do not own rurouni kenshin  
  
  
  
sixteen  
  
  
  
"Hello, S**** Hospital... how may I help you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I would like to have the room number of Himura Kenshin please," Megumi said  
  
making her voice frantic and scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is in a private room, only family can visit-... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm his fiancé," Megumi quickly supplied, "I'm on my way to the hospital right now  
  
and I want to know what room he's in."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh in that case he's on the fifth floor in room 410," the nurse said in a  
  
sympathetic tone making Megumi feel a little bit guilty for lying to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you please tell me his condition?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's doing very well right now but is still in a comma... the doctors are not sure  
  
when he'll wake up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he seriously hurt in any way?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As far as we know, none of his injuries are life-threatening, but he has a head  
  
concussion and the doctors won't be able to tell how that is going to affect him  
  
until he wakes up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much I get there as soon as possible." Megumi said excitedly before  
  
hanging up the phone and turned to her anxious looking cousin with a wide grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How is he doing? God, did he die... " Kaoru threw the questions her way even  
  
before she got out a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If he's dead would I be smiling now?" Megumi asked then told her what the nurse  
  
has said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What am I going to do now?" Kaoru groaned slumping back in her chair dejectedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are going to visit him, Miss. Himura-to-be," Megumi answered as an idea  
  
formed in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megumi I can't... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you can... where did all your guts go?" Megumi taunted in a weak attempt to  
  
trigger Kaoru's anger so she'll have more confidence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It flew out the window during the accident," Kaoru replied humorlessly looking at  
  
Megumi before staring back at the hospital in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi gave Kaoru a sympathetic smile as she placed her arm over Kaoru's  
  
shoulder and gave her a light, encouraging squeeze. "You said you wanted to see  
  
him, well now here's your chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But do I have to dress up like some porcelain doll to do it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"How else are the nurses going to believe that you're his fiancé? And the make up  
  
will make it hard for them to recognize you." Megumi reasoned pushing Kaoru  
  
towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happens if Sano or his dad shows up?" Kaoru asked with a great deal of  
  
worry in her voice as she dug her heels in to stop Megumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I already told you, I'll deal with them... now do you want to see Kenshin or not?"  
  
  
  
Megumi gave Kaoru an impatient look as she crossed her arms and tapped her shoe  
  
on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing that her cousin's patience was hanging by a thread Kaoru took a deep  
  
breath, placed the sunglasses to cover her red-rimmed eyes on and made her way  
  
into the hospital trying to act like the distraught girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru made her way quickly down the hall and into the elevator, not looking right or  
  
left afraid that the people would be able to see right through her costume and call  
  
for security. Once the elevator doors closed she gave out a sigh of relief and  
  
spoiled herself with a little self-satisfied smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, miss... " A voice rang out from behind Kaoru making her stop dead in  
  
her tracks.  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt her heart stop beating as her breathing became labored wishing she  
  
could just ignore the voice and run the rest of the way Kenshin's room. Kaoru took a  
  
deep breath and made a tiny prayer that they won't be so harsh on her before  
  
turning around to face the angry expressions that she knows she will see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her knees almost buckled beneath her from the relief she felt when she saw that  
  
it was only a nurse trying to open one of the doors to wheel a patient in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't seem to keep the door open, would you mind holding it for  
  
me?" The nurse asked politely with an expectant look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um... sure," Kaoru said and hurried over to help her out. When the door finally  
  
closed behind the nurse Kaoru leaned against the wall trying to stop the erratic  
  
beating of her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I thought going to the dentist was scary," Kaoru muttered under her breath  
  
trying to lighten the mood as she proceeded once again to Kenshin's room.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath and hoping that Kenshin would be alone, she quietly turned  
  
the knob and let out a startled gasp when she saw Mr. Himura sitting on the couch  
  
opposite the door.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi glanced nervously towards the entrance of the hospital and looked down at  
  
her watch even though Kaoru had hardly been gone for more than a couple of  
  
minutes.  
  
  
  
Megumi turned around to walk, yet again down the hospital's driveway, when a  
  
familiar image caught her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Megumi's figure waiting outside of  
  
the hospital. Wondering why she didn't go in, he walked up to her managing a small  
  
smile to appear on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi gasped when she saw Sano wishing there was something she could do for  
  
him but knowing that it was out of her hands. He looked like he haven't slept at all  
  
last night and she suddenly had the biggest urge to go up to him and give him a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what are you doing out here?" Sano asked casually with an inquiring look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had to talk to you," Megumi answered suddenly wishing she had given herself  
  
more time to think more carefully about her rash plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really what about?" The suspicion on Sano's face told her that any mention of  
  
Kaoru and he would bolt so she worded her next sentence cautiously, as to not  
  
scare him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um... it's not good to talk here, can we go someplace else?" Megumi asked wanting  
  
to lure him away from the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano looked uncertainly towards the entrance as if afraid once he leaves it will  
  
disappear and he will never see Kenshin again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally giving in, Sano held onto Megumi's arm and led her towards his car. "Fine,  
  
but we go where I want to go, deal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure." Megumi agreed happy that her plan had worked then suddenly stopped  
  
when a thought entered her mind. "How about we go somewhere close to the  
  
hospital?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought it was my choice?" Sano asked with an unyielding expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi was willing to go with him to ends of the world but she was afraid that  
  
once they leave Kenshin's father would arrive. "Yeah but-..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No buts either you come with me or I go in there," Sano replied pointing his head  
  
towards the hospital and not giving Megumi much of a choice but to concede to his  
  
wishes. "Then come on."  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Megumi could say another word Sano hastily pulled her towards his car as if  
  
he didn't have much time.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?" Megumi asked looking at her surroundings before  
  
letting her gaze drift to Sano.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Sano looked at the school in front of them and let out a sigh of  
  
tiredness. "So what do you want to tell me?" Sano focused his attention on Megumi  
  
and silently admired her as she stared out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-it has something to do with Kao-..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter if you want to or not because it's an issue that is going to come  
  
up sooner or later."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I choose later," Sano shot back angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened to Kenshin is not her fault-..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can you-..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was all my fault." Megumi finished not letting Sano interrupt anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you see? If I didn't lie to Kaoru to get her to come out, then none of this  
  
would have happened." Megumi stated looking down at her hands as tears  
  
threatened to overflow.  
  
  
  
"If I didn't try to set her up with Kenshin, he wouldn't be in the hospital right  
  
now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megu-..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, let me finish... there is something you have to understand about Kaoru, she is  
  
not used to the kinds of attention Kenshin has been giving her lately and in the car,  
  
I guess when he refused to tell her where he was taking her, she freaked out. If I  
  
had only told her the truth and let her decide for herself whether or not to see  
  
Kenshin, then she might not have overreacted like that... so when it comes down to  
  
it, all this happened because of me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you and your cousin are really close, so naturally you would want to protect  
  
her but not this time. She endangered both their lives and it doesn't matter what  
  
led up to that but the fact is, if it wasn't for her Kenshin wouldn't be in the  
  
hospital right now." Sano reasoned softly lifting Megumi's face up with his finger.  
  
  
  
When a tear slipped from her red eyes he wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't you at least let her see him?" Megumi pleaded but Sano firmly shook his  
  
head. "Not even... for me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't force me," Sano said letting go of Megumi face. "I admit I've developed  
  
feelings for you but you should know by now I hate girls who try to manipulate me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shocked and hurt by his words, Megumi threw her door open and ran out of the car  
  
wanting to get away from him and wishing he'd go to hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MEGUMI!" Sano called out as he ran out of the car too to follow her. It didn't  
  
take long before he caught up and pulled her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Megumi yelled as she tried to pull away but Sano only held on  
  
tighter.  
  
  
  
When Megumi was about to yell again Sano suddenly pulled her into his arms and  
  
used his lips to shut her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi gasped not expecting the kiss. She raised her hands up to push him away  
  
and yell at him some more but instead found them wrapped around his neck to help  
  
support herself now that her legs have turned to jelly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling Megumi's response, Sano tried to slow the kiss down knowing that it was  
  
probably her first time then gave a little chuckle when he realized she wouldn't let  
  
him.  
  
  
  
Using one hand he pressed it against her back until there wasn't any space left  
  
between his body and her own and slowly stroked it. With his other hand, he gently  
  
grabbed a fist full of her hair wanting to feel the texture of it as he slanted his  
  
mouth over hers again and again, wanting to deepen the kiss even more each time  
  
he came down on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Megumi felt like she was going to faint from lack of oxygen, she gently  
  
pushed him away.  
  
  
  
Neither one spoke as they tried to regain their composures and their breathes and  
  
yet never letting one another go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano slowly stroked Megumi's back then smiling when he felt her answering  
  
shudder. "Are you cold?" He asked jokingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi blushed wishing she had more experience in these sorts of things and  
  
speedily shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haha, I was just kidding," Sano reassured her as he hugged her wanting her to be  
  
this innocent always.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sano... " Megumi wanted to stay this way with him but she knew that they had to  
  
solve this problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give Ka-... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't ruin this," Sano interrupted quickly stepping away from Megumi. "I have  
  
already told you, I could and would never forgive Kaoru for what she's done."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you expect me to accept someone who hates my family?" Megumi asked as  
  
tears got in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano didn't say anything for a few minutes and stared at Megumi. When he finally  
  
spoke his words were clipped and cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you willing to give this up for Kaoru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just as you seem to be willing to give it up for Kenshin!" She answered as she  
  
realized the truth of her statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano didn't say anything back and simply stood there to look at her as if he would  
  
never see her again.  
  
  
  
Then he finally turned around and went to his car and took off without a second  
  
look. If he did, he would have seen the tears that have finally escaped and fell  
  
down Megumi's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all the replies!! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	17. SEVENTEEN

Thank you for all the replies!!! First, I would want to say that I'm sorry, this  
  
chapter is pretty boring... I almost fell asleep proof reading it. But nevertheless,  
  
I'm really happy that you guys clicked on this story and hopefully finish reading  
  
this chapter. I promise the next one will be less boring and longer. I'll try to post  
  
as soon as I get the time to write... school just started earlier this month and  
  
stupid professors are giving too much homework plus I have work~ so when I get  
  
the chance to sit and relax a little, I start on writing. If it makes you guys feel  
  
any better, I'm having writer's block on my other fic so I'll just be focusing on this  
  
one for a while. But anyways~ please try to enjoy this chapter and remember to  
  
reply mmk?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
  
  
SEVENTEEN  
  
  
  
For the second time in one day Kaoru lost her nerves and felt her  
  
knees giving way. Luckily she was still clutching the door handle or she would  
  
have dropped like a rock.  
  
Looking at Mr. Himura's tired face in slumber tugged  
  
at her heart as she realized she was the reason for his pain. Hoping he  
  
wouldn't find out that her dad works for him, she sent a quick prayer to up  
  
above before taking a deep breath trying to decide whether to leave or continue  
  
on.  
  
A small groan coming from the bed decided it for as she quietly entered the  
  
room and closed the door with a tiny click. Flinching and feeling like as if  
  
the sound was vibrating through the room as if amplified by speakers she  
  
hesitantly turned around to see that Kenshin's dad did not even stir.  
  
Kenshin felt like as if he was drifting on a cloud coming closer and closer to the  
  
sun. He wanted to jump and get away from the searing heat but it was as if his  
  
whole body was crazy-glued to the cloud; not letting him move an inch. He  
  
wanted to shout out in pain as the heat started to burn his skin but no sounds  
  
came from his parted lips.  
  
I've died and going to hell, Kenshin thought before  
  
pain shot though out his body and a splitting headache overcame him.  
  
  
  
"W-water..." Kenshin gasped trying to get the words past his parched lips.  
  
Kaoru quickly  
  
moved to his side and seeing the deep frown on his face quickly took a  
  
glass of water and held it to his lips.  
  
  
  
She gently held up his head but the  
  
water instead of going into his mouth ended up spilling all over his face.  
  
Kaoru winced as she wiped the water from his face hoping she didn't drown him.  
  
  
  
"W-water." Kenshin called out again.  
  
  
  
"I'm trying," Kaoru whispered feeling exasperated. Then suddenly a scene from  
  
a movie she'd once watched suddenly flashed into her mind, the one where the  
  
hero had to mouth feed the water to the heroine, who was in desperate need of  
  
some. Kaoru looked down at Kenshin again and nearly laughed out loud at the  
  
absurd idea.  
  
Instead she took a cloth that looked pretty clean off the side  
  
table and dabbed it into the glass of water. She moistened Kenshin's dried lips  
  
and watched with fascination as his tongue flicked out to taste it. When she  
  
had assuaged his thirst Kaoru looked around for a chair to sit in when Kenshin  
  
suddenly let out another groan this time bigger.  
  
  
  
Kenshin tried to open his eyes but his lids felt like they weighted a ton each.  
  
  
  
Finally able to conserve enough energy, Kenshin slowly opened his eyes giving them  
  
time to adjust to the bright light that was shining on him.  
  
  
  
A gasp made him turn to his right then quickly regretted the sudden movement  
  
when his dull headache turned into a full-blown explosion.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru whispered glancing across the room to see if  
  
Mr. Himura has wakened up from all the noise Kenshin was causing.  
  
  
  
Once the ache subsided, Kenshin slowly turned his head and felt his heart  
  
hammering away in his chest when he saw Kaoru face staring anxiously down at  
  
him.  
  
  
  
"H-hey," He croaked out then gave out a cough which caused him more pain.  
  
  
  
"Sh, don't try to speak... save your strength."  
  
"Haha-urgh-isn't that exactly what you said when you were trying to keep me  
  
alive?" Kenshin asked as the events of that night came back in a flash.  
  
  
  
"Even when you laying here practically crippled, you still manage to make me  
  
want to hurt you," Kaoru returned even though deep down she was thankful that  
  
his head injury didn't make him go crazy on her.  
  
  
  
"Well you've promised one date to this cripple so you better get used to it."  
  
  
  
"And here I was hoping that that head injury of yours would make you nicer. I  
  
guess there are just some miracles that can't be performed huh?" Kaoru taunted  
  
forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I saved your life or have you forgotten that tiny fact with all the  
  
excitement that you've had so far?" Kenshin tried to sound indignant even as his  
  
voice croaked and his tone came out sounding weak and pathetic.  
  
  
  
A mental picture of Stewart Little came into her mind and she had to curb the  
  
urge to place her hands over her mouth and laugh. No, he's more like a  
  
stallion... the thought came unbidden into Kaoru's thoughts surprising her. Man,  
  
I've got to lay off those corny romantic movies Kaoru scolded herself making  
  
Kenshin think that he'd offended her.  
  
  
  
"I was just joking... I wasn't expecting you to repay me or anything,"  
  
Kenshin atoned misreading her frown.  
  
  
  
"I'm not stupid," Kaoru said, her voice harsher than she attended because she  
  
was mad at herself for having such stupid thoughts. Seeing the hurt on Kenshin's  
  
face her guilty conscience started playing havoc on her emotions. "I'm sorry I  
  
was just thinking about something," She said by way of apology.  
  
  
  
"Come closer for a sec," Kenshin commanded and for the first time Kaoru instantly  
  
leaned forward without complaining. Before she could move away, Kenshin slowly  
  
lifted his hand as if it was taking tremendous strength on his part to do so.  
  
Seeing his efforts and not wanting it go to waste Kaoru shyly supported him.  
  
  
  
"Does it hurt?" Kenshin asked as he slowly skimmed the areas on Kaoru's face  
  
where it had turned black and blue. Then traced the outlines of her eyes that  
  
were still swollen and red from crying so much.  
  
  
  
"It-... " A grunt from the couch made Kaoru quickly jerk away causing Kenshin's hand to fall limply at his side.  
  
Knowing that Kenshin's dad was going to wake any  
  
moment Kaoru decided it was time to leave even though a part of her wished Mr.  
  
Himura would sleep for several more hours-days would be better. "I-I have to  
  
go," Kaoru told him refusing to look Kenshin in the eyes feeling all shy and quite  
  
"girly" all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
"Do you have to?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I promise I will come visit you again soon."  
  
  
  
"Fine, then I'll wait for you tomorrow." Kenshin said happily.  
  
  
  
"Not that fast! Well I really have to go now, bye." As Kaoru turned to leave  
  
she suddenly remembered and turned around. "Kenshin do me a big favor will you?"  
  
  
  
"What? Saving your life isn't enough?" Kenshin complained then laughed then  
  
coughed.  
  
  
  
"Serves you right," Kaoru shot back, her insides twisting into knots at the  
  
awful sound.  
  
  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
  
  
"Promise me, you'll keep my visiting you a secret. Don't tell anyone, not  
  
Sano, not even your dad!"  
  
  
  
"What's with all the secrecy?"  
  
  
  
"Just promise me will you?"  
  
  
  
"Fine if you have to keep this between us as your boyfriend I guess I'll just  
  
have to comply," Kenshin said with a telltale sigh.  
  
  
  
"Who said you're my boyfriend?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe not now but I can't guarantee it'll still be that way in the future,"  
  
Kenshin replied smugly with a big grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"Just count your lucky stars you're in that bed and not fit. Well I really  
  
have to go now so... get well soon okay?" Before Kenshin could reply  
  
Kaoru dashed out the door and closed it shut behind her.  
  
Now that she had a chance to see Kenshin,  
  
she suddenly wanted to jump up and down with joy. Not wanting to make a fool of  
  
herself she hastily made her way to the elevators and waited for it to come.  
  
As the doors closed the elevators next to Kaoru's opened and Sano walked out  
  
looking like he had just come back from a funeral.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay!! You finished reading!! Now all you have to do is click on that button... not so hard is it?  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	18. EIGHTEEN

I would like to thank you for all your replies and major apologies in the lateness. This chapter is not so great either but it's manageable. (sorry, I know I promised on my last chapter that the next wont be boring... but I PROMISE chap 19 will be very good, and this time I wont break anymore promises mmk?!) My epilogue is coming soon within a week or so.  
  
Happy reading  
  
I do not own rurouni kenshin  
  
Kenshin's grin slowly faded suddenly feeling very lonely now that Kaoru left. He  
  
looked around the room finally seeing his father sleeping on the couch. Not  
  
wanting to wake him up and also in need of some rest himself, he decided to nap  
  
for a little before informing his dad he was okay. The door to his room opened  
  
just as he closed his eyes and thinking it was one of the nurses, didn't bother  
  
to check to see who it was.  
  
Sano slowly closed the door when he noticed Kenshin's dad sleeping and walked  
  
over to the window without looking at Kenshin. He already knew what he would see  
  
and wasn't quite sure if he could stand it. He looked down into the hospital's  
  
courtyard but nothing really caught his eye. Unconsciously his hand moved up to  
  
his lips and started rubbing back and forth as if he could bring back the  
  
feeling of warmth he felt when he kissed Megumi. Quickly realizing what he was  
  
doing Sano let his hand fall to his side as he tore himself away from the  
  
window, took a deep breath and walked over to Kenshin's bed.  
  
He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it wincing when he saw Kenshin's bruised  
  
up face. "Hey, how are you today?" Sano asked wanting to fill up the quietness  
  
of the room.  
  
"You know, on the way here I had the funniest thought, I wished I  
  
was the one in this bed instead of you. Stupid isn't it? And don't think it's  
  
one of those self-sacrificing thoughts because I'm too selfish for that sh*t."  
  
Sano gave off a little smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Everyone has  
  
their flaws I guess that's one of mine huh? Hey, do you remember all those  
  
times we used to argue about who would kiss a girl first? We always agreed that  
  
I'd probably be the one since you were such chicken sh*t. But you know what?  
  
Deep down I always thought you were the braver one. God, for a girl you hardly  
  
know, you were already willing to risk your life, and what did I do? I left the  
  
only girl I've ever truly cared for in the school's parking lot crying her eyes  
  
out. You know how I am always saying that I hate smart girls because they are  
  
all gold diggers? Well to tell you the truth I only hate them because I'm  
  
afraid if I ever let myself like someone smart, she'll realize that I'm nothing  
  
more than a pretty rich boy with no brains in his head. I guess that's why I've  
  
always preferred dumb girls; they're too stupid to notice how dumb I am. I  
  
don't try in school because I'm afraid that if I work my ass off, my result  
  
would still be the same, a fail. I'm afraid I'll let my parents down, I'm  
  
afraid Megumi will never forgive me, I'm afraid you might di-..." Sano stopped  
  
himself from saying the word, refusing the even think of the possibility that  
  
Kenshin might not get better.  
  
"Haha," he laughed dryly, "Now you know what a  
  
'chicken sh*t I am. You know, you're lucky..you don't have to think about any of  
  
these things. I guess it's one of the good things about being unconscious, you  
  
don't have to worry or care about what is happening around you right?"  
  
Sano  
  
quickly got out of his chair and hastily wiped the one teardrop that managed to  
  
escape from his face. "Hey I have to go now, I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
Kenshin waited until the door clicked before slowly opening his eyes. When he  
  
heard Sano's voice he wanted to surprise him but something told him not too and  
  
now he was glad he listened to his instincts. In all the years he'd known him,  
  
never once has Sano ever showed any sign of uncertainty. It was kind of a  
  
shock to find out that Sano is more self-conscious than him. Kenshin closed his  
  
eyes again and tried to go back to sleep even though his head was filled with  
  
questions and for the first time, wondered if he knew Sano at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru ran out of the hospital and looked around to see that Megumi had left.  
  
Thinking she might have taken a walk, she quickly ran to the hospital's  
  
courtyard. When there was still no sign of her Kaoru felt a moment's panic.  
  
What happens if Sano or Mr. Himura caught her and took her to the police  
  
station? Don't be stupid, why would they do that, they're after you not her.  
  
Quickly reassuring herself, Kaoru decided to go to Megumi's house. If she was  
  
there, then she'd better hide considering she'd promised to watch out for Sano.  
  
Kaoru stormed up the stairs running straight into Megum's room without knocking,  
  
so angry that her own cousin ditched her in such a dangerous situation. When  
  
she saw Megumi's crying form lying dejectedly on the bed, her anger evaporated  
  
like  
  
smoke and ran over to her. "Megumi what happened?" Kaoru asked worriedly.  
  
Megumi looked up and jumped into Kaoru's comforting arms letting her tears fall  
  
freely.  
"Megumi, tell me," Kaoru exclaimed getting kind of impatient and worried at the  
  
same time.  
  
"I-it's S-ano..su-ke...," Megumi finally managed to squeeze out between the hiccups  
  
and  
  
tears.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He-he kissed me!" Megumi whined crying even harder.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Kaoru was getting really confused and pulled Megumi  
  
away so she could shake some sense into her.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Not until you tell me what happened."  
  
"I saw him about to go into the hospital so I told him I wanted to talk to him.  
  
He took me to the school and we were talking, and then somehow got into an  
  
argument so I tried to run away. He caught me and then..."  
  
"And then?" Kaoru encouraged.  
  
"And then he kissed me."  
  
"Isn't that what you always wanted?"  
  
"Yes but then we got into another argument and now we hate each other. What am  
I going to do?" Megumi said as more tears escaped her red swollen eyes.  
  
"It's alright, we'll think of something," Kaoru said as she hugged Megumi tightly.  
  
"Have you noticed that ever since we met Sano and Kenshin we keep  
  
running into trouble?"  
  
"Tell me about it, sometimes I think I hate him and then I just can't help  
  
thinking about him," Megumi grumbled referring to Sano. "You know what? We  
  
should  
  
just forget about those jerks and find other guys."  
  
"You really think we can do it?"  
  
"Of course we can, once hell freezes over," Megumi said seriously. The two  
  
cousins looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
~Aya~ 


	19. NINETEEN

Thank you everyone who reviewed throughout this whole story!!! I honestly appreciate it with all my heart! I hope everyone liked how the story turned out. I really tried my best in the ending so let me know what you guys think mmk?? And for those who read my other fic, 'loving you', I'm having major writer's block right now so I might juss stop the story for a while and start on a new one. Anyways~ I juss want to THANK YOU ALL again and please enjoy the rest of this story!! ~Aya~  
  
I do not own rurouni kenshin  
  
Nineteen~ Kaoru stole her way across the hospital hallway and ran straight for the elevator not looking left or right afraid if she had eye contact someone would recognize her. She'd been coming to visit Kenshin for the last couple of weeks and even though nothing ever happened, today she suddenly had a bad feeling about coming. Stop being so stupid, she tried to tell herself but the feeling just won't go away. Standing in front of Kenshin's door she pressed her ear against the door to make sure there was no one inside besides Kenshin. Satisfied with the quiet from within she opened the door slowly and looked in and saw Kenshin's face staring right at her.  
  
"Hey, you're late," Kenshin complained trying to make a disappointed look even though inside he was relieved. For a minute he almost thought she wouldn't show up today and was kind of shocked at how sad he became.  
  
"Sorry, my dad was making me do extra chores today because my mom is sick." Kaoru explained closing the door and walking over to Kenshin where she made herself at home sitting on his bed. "So how was your day?" She asked casually seeing the new magazines and cds that had probably came that morning.  
  
"Nothing much actually," Kenshin answered truthfully not including the fact that he'd been too anxious waiting for her.  
  
"What? You didn't try to harass the pretty nurses today?"  
  
"I would have but today the sent a male nurse to help me out," Kenshin replied pretending to be displeased making Kaoru feel a moment's jealousy.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was just joking." Kenshin wanted to kick himself for being so stupid when he saw the hurt expression on Kaoru's face even though she tried to hide it from him.  
  
"I know," she said a little crossly then wanting to change the subject she asked him the question that's been nagging at her for a long time now. "Hey, you know I've always wondered where you wanted to take me that night," she asked carelessly not wanting Kenshin to know how much the answer meant to her.  
  
"Oh," Kenshin muttered rubbing his back of his head in embarrassment, "I wanted to take you to this place I used to go all the time as a kid after..." Kenshin's face became troubled and he trailed off as if the subject was an uncomfortable one for him to discuss.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Kaoru replied gently.  
  
"No, I want to tell you that's why I was taking you there. I used to go there all the time after... my mom left me."  
  
Kaoru gave out an involuntary gasp but before she could get any words out of her mouth Kenshin continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I was about 17 when she ran off with another man and I haven't seen her since. My dad was really hurt by what she did and for a while he'd drink heavily to forget about her but it backfired on him because his business started going down and he was becoming an alcoholic. I used to lock myself up in my room and pretend nothing was happening or pretend I didn't care, when that didn't work anymore I started taking my car and just driving around. Oh do you remember that car I made you wash for me?" Kenshin suddenly asked making Kaoru blush.  
  
"Do you have to remind me?"  
  
"Haha, don't worry I still haven't told anyone about that. That car was the final present my mom gave me before she left-..."  
  
Kaoru gasped again and wanted to slap herself for acting like such a bimbo, "I didn't realize-..."  
  
"It's okay, anyway one time I was driving in my car when it suddenly went dead on me. I wasn't really watching the gas level so I didn't know I had to refill it and it was getting pretty late so I decided to stay there for the night then walk home in the morning. I guess staying in a closed space really got to me because I started thinking about killing myself," Kenshin looked straight into Kaoru's eyes to see what she was thinking at that moment.  
  
Another gasp was about to escape Kaoru's lips but she quickly refrained from doing so knowing the last thing Kenshin wanted right now was her pity so she placed her hand over his warmly and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Feeling relieved and touched Kenshin continued his eyes suddenly seeming distant as if he was back at that spot again two years ago. "I remember I was really excited about the thought because for once there was an easy answer and a quick escape for me. Then thinking I didn't want to die in my car I thought I'd find a nice spot in the forest in front of me but when I finally found it I realized it was too beautiful for me to taint it with my dead body so I slept there instead. You know, it was probably the best sleep I've had in months that night. Well that night my dad got really worried about me so when I came home looking like as if I've been robbed but okay, he cleaned his act up and ever since then his business has been booming and he doesn't drink anymore. I wanted to take you there that night and tell you this but I guess I never got the chance."  
  
"Why would you want to share something so personal with me?" Kaoru asked quietly feeling a tear fall from her eye. Kenshin wiped it away with his thumb and cupped her face with his hand then before he could answer the door suddenly opened.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both turned around in shock and saw Mr. Himura's outraged expression as he blocked the doorway.  
  
"Dad-..."  
  
"Didn't I warn you never to come near my son again?" Mr. Himura yelled completely ignoring Fany was getting confused.  
  
"Please let-..." Yoo Na tried to explain but was quickly cut off by Fany's dad.  
  
"I am going to call security right now and if you're not gone by the time I'm back, you're going to regret it," Mr. Himura threatened as he turned to leave.  
  
"Why do you want to throw my girl friend out?" Kenshin asked stopping his dad in mid stride and shocking Kaoru into speechlessness.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mr. Himura stared at his son as if he'd gone crazy.  
  
"You've always wanted to me to have a girlfriend well here she is," Kenshin replied calmly.  
  
"Are you telling me that girl that almost killed you is your girlfriend?" Kaoru was still too shocked to say anything as she continued to stare open- mouthed at Kenshin was acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"We got into an argument in the car and well one thing led to another, she was just angry."  
  
"Angry, anger is no excuse for almost killing my son."  
  
"And anger is no excuse for throwing my girlfriend out," Kenshin returned then more gently knowing that his dad was just acting this way because he was worried about him, "Dad I know there's a big misunderstanding between the two of you but I hope that you can overlook that. I was the one that almost got killed by her and if I can find it in my heart to forgive her, I think you should be able to do it too."  
  
"I think the injury to your head is a lot worse than the doctors have predicted."  
  
"Dad, please, you know how the doctors say it's amazing the way I recovered so fast? Well you have Kaoru to thank for that, if it weren't for her I think I'd still be in a comma right now. So she tried to kill me but then saved my life so I guess that evens out things."  
  
Kenshin's dad gave him an incredulous look as if his son was going insane in front of is very eyes. Not knowing what to say he quickly walked out of the room and closed the door needing some time to think. Kenshin watched his dad go then looked at Kaoru who was still staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"I've always wanted to say that you know," he said softly studying her face for a reaction. Expecting her to punch him, when he saw the tears streaming down her face he thought he had messed up again and savagely swore under his breath. "I'm so sorry," he said as he let her hand go realizing he'd been dreaming all this time, that he would actually have a chance with her.  
  
Kenshin looked at her hand and more tears fell from her eyes. "Why'd you let my hand go," she asked pitifully.  
  
"Because I-..." Kenshin started but when the question really sunk in he quickly grabbed both her hands and gave her an excited look. "Can you repeat that?"  
  
Yoo Na let out a sound that was between a laugh and a cry as she punched Kenshin's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. When her tears finally stopped and her sniffing has quieted down a bit she felt Kenshin mouth close to her ear, his breath tickling her.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Megumi.. megumi.. MEGUMI!" Pierre yelled at her seeing her staring into space as customers were trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?" She jumped with surprise, as she looked Pierre's way.  
  
"There are customers waiting to be served," he told her with a little shake of his head thinking maybe he should let her off for the night.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," Megumi answered as she hastily made her way to a nearby table with the menus.  
  
"Hi, my name is Megumi and I'm your waitress for the night," she introduced herself the way she was taught during her training, "may I take your order?"  
  
"We've already eaten," the man at the table said with an annoyed expression on his face, "we were hoping for the bill."  
  
Megumi felt her face glow red as she apologized and made her way to the cash register to get the bill. She was hurrying back and wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry..." Megumi looked up and let out a loud gasp as the bill fell to the floor.  
  
Sano stared back at her as a girl walked up behind him and placed her hand on his arm. "Sanosuke, where's our seat?" She asked sweetly as she gave Megumi a friendly smile. Sano looked down at her with a heartwarming grin and turned back to Megumi.  
  
"We would like to be seated please," he said coolly daring her to contradict him.  
  
"I'll have to seated immediately, Megumi can you show these people to their seats, I have to bring this bill to another table," She told a nearby waiter as she picked up the bill, trying to act as calm as possible even though at the moment the urge to cry was so strong.  
  
"Sure, please come this way," Megumi told Sano and his date politely as he led the way. Megumi walked towards the other table and gave the occupants the bill without really seeing them.  
  
"Are you okay?" The woman sitting there asked seeing the stark look on Megumi's face. Megumi looked at her as if she didn't even hear a word the woman said or see her at all.  
  
Megumi felt her heart breaking and her vision became blurred as the image of the girl with her hand on Sano's arm kept replaying in her mind. "Please excuse me," She whispered as she walked mechanically into the back room and called on another waiter to serve her table.  
  
She just finished getting changed and was ready to leave when Pierre walked in with a confused look on his face. "Megumi your shift isn't-..."  
  
When he saw her bleak expression, her face as white as a ghost he quickly made his way over to her. "Megumi what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm okay," She answered hollowly wanting to get away from the restaurant before she completely embarrass herself by breaking down right there where Sano might be able to see her. "Please give me the day off," she pleaded desperately not realizing she was gripping Pierre's arm sleeve.  
  
"Yes of course, let me call a taxi for you," he said as he made his way to the office but Megumi didn't stay and walked out the door not hearing Pierre as he called out to her.  
  
What did you think? That he'd be as hurt as you after that kiss? God you are such a fool Megumi, when are you going to get a grip on reality and see what's really there in the mirror? Did you really think you could compare with those girls he's always going out with? Megumi yelled at herself silently as she walked down the deserted street not really seeing anything in front of her at all. She didn't even notice the three guys that were following her from behind or notice the way they were rapidly increasing their step to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey, why are you out alone tonight?" A guy called out as he ran in front of her and finally woke Megumi up. Megumi stumbled back and tried to run the opposite way when she realized she'd put herself in danger but ran smack into a hard body. She let out a gasp and backed away and noticed that they have surrounded her completely, making escape impossible for her.  
  
"How about you come with us and we promise you won't regret it."  
  
"That's alright, my boyfriend is waiting for me," Megumi lied through her teeth and felt the dread grow stronger when they laughed at her comment.  
  
"I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind if we borrow you for a few hours," the guy on her left said rudely empathizing on the word boyfriend telling her he didn't believe her at all.  
  
"Leave me alone or I'll scream," Megumi warned dangerously hoping that will make them back off.  
  
"And who would hear you?" the guy on her right asked as he touched her arm making her shriek and jump to the left right into the guy standing on that side of her. He quickly grabbed her and hooted, "Haha, I knew she wants me," he exclaimed as he tried to kiss her.  
  
Megumi yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried to get away from him and stomped her foot down hard on him. "Nice try sweetheart but I'm wearing running shoes so it doesn't hurt a bit," He whispered and Megumi finally smelt the alcohol that was coming from him.  
  
She recognized right then that she was in real danger because these guys were only half conscious of what they were doing. "Please let me go," she said weakly as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Aw, the poor girl is crying, see what you guys did? Now I'm going to have to take her over there and comfort her," the guy holding her said as he pulled her towards a nearby bush.  
  
"NO PLEASE DON'T" Megumi yelled going hysterical now and trying hard to fight them off, cursing Sano for getting her into this mess. If he didn't show up the way he did she'd never run into these rapists, then suddenly she wished he would show up and save her and knew that if anything happened to her she'd kill herself.  
  
"Hey, why do you get to go first?" One of the guys from the group yelled as he ran after them and pushed the guy holding onto Megumi off her. "I get to go first since I'm the oldest," he reasoned and took over where the other guy left off.  
  
"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Megumi was crying so hard and was trying to fight him off that she didn't hear the scuffle going on behind her.  
  
"Hey, what the-..." The guy holding her yelled then she felt him drop like a stone and taking the opportunity she ran for her life not caring what had just happened.  
  
"MEGUMI!" Sano yelled out in the dark as he ran after her wanting to hold her in his arms to assure himself she was safe.  
  
Megumi hearing Sano's voice stop dead in her tracks and turned around trying to see him through the darkness. When she saw his shape running up to her she met him half way and threw herself into his arms crying with relief and gratitude.  
  
Wanting to get her away from there he picked her up in his arms and turned back to his car. After he found out from Pierre that she left he ran after her wanting to explain. Then when he heard her yelling out for help in the distance he felt his heart leap up to his throat. Seeing the way those guys were handling her and knowing what they were going to do to her, he felt rage bubble up and was frightened by the way he was ready to kill them. And he would have if they had hurt Megumi in any way but luckily they haven't tried anything yet.  
  
After getting her into his car he drove off until they were in a safe area before stopping the car and getting out. He opened Megumi's door and gently got her out of her seat before hugging her tightly to his body never wanting to let go. "God Megumi," he whispered too shaken up to say anything more. Wanting to find comfort he pressed his lips against hers and gave her a hard kiss as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
When the shock has passed her body and when she realized what Sano was doing she pushed him away with all her strength and slapped him across the face making him stumble back in surprise.  
  
"I don't ever want to see you again," She yelled as she walked off anger suddenly welling up inside her.  
  
Sano felt his own anger raising as he chased after her and forced her to turn around. "This is what I get for saving your life?" He screamed back wondering if he did the right thing in saving her.  
  
"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T NEED TO BE SAVED!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"If you didn't show up with that bimbo and flaunt in my face, I wouldn't have gotten upset and if I haven't gotten upset I would never have left like that. And if I didn't leave like that those guys would never have tried to-to..." Megumi could not go on, the horror of what if was still too strong on her mind.  
  
"What bimbo?" Sano yelled back then a thought struck him that caused him to feel warm inside making him smile, "Are you jealous?" He asked tenderly knowing she'd never admit to it.  
  
"What are you talking about? Me being jealous of that, that bimbo?"  
  
"Then why'd it shake you up so much to see me with her that you had to run off?"  
  
"I-I..." Megumi felt her face grow hot and knowing she could find no real reason for it decided he didn't deserve an explanation. So instead she did the only thing she could think of and started walking away from him again.  
  
Not willing to let it go, Sano followed her again and ran in front of her to block her path. "She's not another bimbo, she's my cousin," Snao explained and wished he had a mirror so he could show Megumi what she was looking like at that very moment. "She just came over from Canada and I had to show her around. My parents were the ones who made the reservation at La Palace."  
  
Megumi stared skeptically at Sano not quite sure whether he was telling the truth or not.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, he took out his cell phone and started punching in a series of numbers.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling my parents, if you don't believe me at least you'll believe them."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Megumi yelled grabbing the phone from him and pressing the end button on it.  
  
"Congratulations, I think you're the first person to hang up on my dad," Sano said and almost laugh when he saw the horror written all over Megumi's face. Then the thought of what could have happened that night slipped into his mind making his smile disappear as fast as it came. Megumi was right; if it weren't for him she probably wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. Wanting to hold her again, he made to pull her towards him but she eluded his touch. Not about to give up he stepped closer to her and quickly kissed her again before she could complain.  
  
Megumi pushed him away and slapped him for the second time that night feeling outraged. "If you ever dare do that again-..."  
  
"Do what?" Sano interrupted.  
  
"KISS ME!"  
  
"I'd love to," Sano answered misinterpreting her words on purpose and pulled her against him this time holding onto her arms so she can't push him away to slap him. Knowing he was stronger than her and not willing to give in without a fight, Megumi tried to squirm her way out of his arms but Sano only tightened his hold. Finally out of strength and not really wanting to fight anymore, Megumi started to relax her body letting Sano do as he wish. She tried to tell herself that she was not given a choice, that he was stronger than her making her accept his kiss but when he finally let her arms go and instead of pushing him away as she intended, she moved them up and around his neck to pull him closer, she decided to just stop reasoning with herself.  
  
When the kiss finally ended Sano hugged Megumi tightly wanting to feel her warmth. They were both out of breath but never has neither ever felt so complete before.  
  
"Megumi..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Hey come take a..."  
  
"Did I look funny..."  
  
As the graduates ran around looking for their friends and family, Megumi and Kaoru searched around for Sano and Kenshin. "I can't believe they didn't even show up for their graduation," Megumi said exasperatedly feeling sorry for her and Kaoru because they had to sit through the 4 hours ceremony then find out their boyfriends weren't even there.  
  
"I know, the least they could do is tell us so we don't have to waste so much time and energy dressing up then sitting through that boring ceremony just so we can find out they sold out." Kaoru complained Kenshin was there right now so she could give him a knock in the head for being so insensitive.  
  
"Hey there they are," Megumi said as she pointed towards the two tall figures moving their way.  
  
"You guys better have a very, very good reason for not showing up," Kaoru said threatening as she gave the both of them hard stares.  
  
"We do," Kenshin and Sano both said at the same time. "We saw this beautiful new car and the time just passed quickly!"  
  
"WHAT?" Megumi and Kaoru yelled then looked at each other before staring back at their boyfriends their faces growing red with anger. Kaoru started pulling up the sleeves of her dress while Megumi calmly took off her high heels making Sano and Kenshin stare at each other in horror and terror.  
  
"RUN!" 


End file.
